Too Much? Never!
by HeyAssbutt21
Summary: Is a world really you're own when everything you thought you knew is taken away from you? Join Sam and Dean as they come to France to find just that and maybe just something slightly more. What will happen and will Sam and Dean be able to save the world in time or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another new story, this one is a slightly different one than we might have heard, it's a crossover between Supernatural and Beauty and the Beast taking place in the sort of same universe as both but with two slight little differences that most might not see coming. Anyway before I reveal too much let's get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Too Much? Never!**

 **Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester was going to kill his little brother, and not in the figurative sense of the word.

No he was literally going to kill his little brother, Sam had mentioned something to him in passing a few months previous about some strange disturbances in some foreign countries where there had been sightings of black clouds of smoke and flickering lights then whole villages had burned and some had even started acting strange. At first after Dean had heard about the outbreaks, he had just pushed it aside, the sorts of places that his little brother had been implying seemed to be cross-country also known as places that couldn't be reached by car.

And if there was one thing that Dean hated anymore than there not being any pie in-front of him at a time when he wanted it, it was going anywhere foreign because the only way to reach those places was by plane and Dean hated flying, no sorry scratch that, Dean despised flying with every fibre of his being, and he would be hard done by to even think of getting on a plane to go anywhere.

So when Sam had mentioned it at first, yeah Dean had ignored it, thought it would never mater to him, yeah there might be demons in these other places and it was something that he was meant to deal with but there were other hunters out there more equipped and rearing to take the risk to jump onto a plane and go fight demons in other places but Dean was happy himself on his four wheels.

So would someone care enough to explain why Dean Winchester was currently standing petrified in the line for airport security at half past five on a Saturday morning when there were much better things or people he could be doing at this current hour of the day, for example, sleeping, woman, drinking some beer or the one he was focusing mostly on right now tipping as much Nair into his brother's bottle of shampoo as possible. Sam had awoken him at two o'clock that morning throwing him a clean shirt and jeans telling him to be ready to go in ten.

Thinking back on it right now, Dean was sure he would probably would have remembered Sam's conversations over the past few weeks if he hadn't been so cranky and drunk himself, he would probably have recalled Sam informing him of strange sightings of black eyes in a small area of France and how three other hunters from their area had went to check it out and hadn't returned, in-fact Dean was sure he would probably he lightly remembered Sam saying it was their turn and he was going to book flights for the both of them to go check it out but Dean had just been too drunk to remember any of the former conversation even though now he wished he could have went back in time and stopped Sam.

But where was he, ah yes Dean was going to kill his little brother literally, after awakening him at two this morning after he'd only had about one hour of sleep, Sam had came back to him ten minutes later, yanking at Dean's covers and whacking over the side of the head with a pile of papers telling him to get up now and finally Dean had agreed if only not to get hit by the papers again and had gotten up and dressed, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair in the broken motel mirror, wondering what the hell Sam was waking him up so early for.

It had absolutely become more clear when the two had started out on the road, Sam reading out the instructions on where they were meant to be going and after only five minutes or so, Dean became more aware that the two were approaching an airport.

When Dean had first pulled off onto the road towards the airport in question, he had looked away from the road for five seconds, turning his head to glare at his little brother before his attention turned again to the road ahead as with a last silent swear of hurt he was going to unleash upon his brother, Dean had parked in Lawrence Municipal Airport, going back to glare at Sam again as he turned his engine off.

His little brother knew how much he hated flying, he had seen that the last time Dean had been in an airport and yet here was Sam climbing out the car without any other concerns and walking round to the boot to collect their stuff without a care in the world, as if everything that Dean hated about flying and more wasn't currently staring him straight in the face because it was.

Eventually Dean had gotten out of the car, locking his baby carefully and holding onto the frame for a few seconds sending a silent prayer that he didn't really believe in that the plane wasn't going to go down.

And now almost three and a half hours later, Dean finally stood in the line for airport security after a lot of wailing and pointing and shaking heads from Dean and a patted shoulder and words of encouragement from Sam, his back sweating like crazy, his hands shaking and a large layer of sweat covering his forehead.

Sam had already told him off three time since they had been standing in line that if he continued on like this, security were definitely not going to let him on the plane for fear he was someone not to be trusted and that suited Dean well, well partly, partly he would quite gladly not go on said plane but at the same time, he wasn't going to allow his little brother to go to some foreign country where other hunters had went and ended up never coming back. He was just going to have to pluck up his courage and walk on.

A few minutes later, Dean was next in line and started taking off his shoes and socks, placing his bag down silently thanking that Sam had thought ahead and put all of their weapons and stuff into two suitcases he had borrowed from Bobby a few days earlier.

Eventually Dean moved it to the front of the line and walked through the metal detector, silently applauding when it didn't beep and he moved forward grabbing at his stuff as they rolled through the other side and he hurriedly stuck his shoes and socks back on as Sam came through next, Sam not beeping either and the younger walked over just as Dean was pulling his bag back onto his back and waiting patiently for Sam who had to check over everything a few hundred times.

After a good ten minutes, Sam and Dean were off again, walking towards their gate as Sam checked his tickets again and again, his brow furrowing in concentration until at long last they reached Gate 12 and Sam smirked a little.

"We're here" Sam said at long last, flopping down onto one of the squishy arm-chairs, carefully flopping his laptop bag down next to him whilst Dean sat opposite his brother, his leg beginning to twitch and hop slightly whilst trying his very hardest not to watch outside where all the planes were taking off and landing until five minutes later, Sam spoke up again.

"Dude, quit it" Sam kicked him lightly in the shin, a matter that Dean returned though not as lightly.

"Everyone here is scared of something, you're thing just happens to be flying."

Dean glared at Sam again, looking away from his little brother over to one side where two kids sat together playing with Lego and having fun whilst their mother paced back and forth obviously waiting for someone but Dean couldn't help but notice how someone seemed to be as wound up as he was.

In-fact, no-one at all was freaking out at all anywhere like him.

"Good morning all passengers flying outbound on Flight 757 to France, we would like to inform you that Gate 12 is now boarding starting with Row's A - G, I repeat Gate 12 is now boarding Row's A - G only, thank you" The intercom broke up a few times during the speech but there was no denying it, that voice had definitely said Gate 12. His Gate.

"Come Dean, that's us Row D" Sam stood up with a start, clapping Dean lightly on the leg and starting forward whilst all Dean could do was sit still for a few seconds whilst the words swirled round in his brain until a few minutes later he understood and jumped up, running after Sam just as the former reached the front desk and he put on a brave face. He was seriously going to kill Sam.

* * *

Fourteen Hours.

Dean had had to endure fourteen hours of a plane journey what with stopping in Chicago to change over to a connecting flight but all in all it had been fourteen long and excruciating hours but Dean was so happy to finally be on land once more, he had spent the first few hours of the flight humming a few Metallica and AC/DC songs to himself before being interrupted from his musings by Sam landing a elbow in his side to show him the news reports nearby from the papers of strange sightings in the area to which Dean had nodded and then fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

Now though Dean was feeling the effect of those long hours on his legs as they shook slightly with every step he took, Sam leading the way with map in hand whilst Dean walked behind, looking left and right at the things they were passing until everything just seemed to blur together and Dean had to look forward again, following on and dragging his suitcase behind him until at long last nearly an hour later, Sam stopped, Dean banging into him and taking a few steps back to get his balance again.

"We're here."

Dean looked around Sam's shoulder to see that they had arrived at some small provincial village, from what he could see there was a small bar, a baker's, a butcher's, a tiny book shop and in between them a few odd houses here and there but it was definitely something that looked like it should belong in some sort of sixteenth century fairy tale.

"But what exactly is here?" Dean asked, still looking around himself, wondering if something new would jump out at him and shout boo look at me but nothing did and so he just continued to stare around, a look of utter confusion etched on his face before finally pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Looking at his phone, Dean could see straight away that he had no signal, none at all, it was even saying system error on his phone, where in the hell were they and what in the hell was going on?

Those were two questions that Dean really wanted answered and he wanted them answered now.

* * *

A/N: So guys there you have it, the end of the first chapter of my brand new story with a twist, what did you think? Leave me a little review letting me know what you think and what you think might happen next and I'll see you guys next time with Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally getting around to posting chapter 2 of my new Supernatural and Beauty and the Beast crossover story, exciting stuff and I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and are just as eager as me to find out what happens next though I already know so I'll be excited to know what you think about what is happening so anyway enough of me and my ramblings. Chapter 2 is a go.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It had been two long and seriously overly demanding hours, two hours in which he and Sam had looked up the name of their hotel, found it and dropped off their stuff then headed back the way they had originally come, to the small, blink and you'll miss it, village in the middle of nowhere, France.

If Dean hadn't been tired and cranky already, this was reaching an all new low, he was tired and cranky and he was lost, from what he could see, there was no-one exiting in town and even the few residents he did see were all dressed up in horribly old timely clothes with big ruffles and corsets, the men having swords on their person whilst the woman did all the work and lived a sort of boring life, so Dean was definitely tired and cranky and lost above everything else that was wrong not just with himself, but with the whole place, something just seemed off.

"Sammy" Dean grabbed Sam around the arm, causing the younger but taller man to stumble slightly, turning in the next second to look at him.

"Is it just me or is place kind of well you know old?" Dean couldn't believe how much he really had pointed out the obvious, yes it did look old but that hadn't been the word he had been originally looking for, it was strange, almost like there was some sort of change in space and time, a sort of shift in the time continuum.

Sam looked around him, frowning for a few seconds, almost like he hadn't noticed the strange behaviour when they had first entered the village whilst Dean could only watch, waiting for Sam to click his fingers or whatever he did and come up with the answer to what ever the hell was happening here.

"Okay Dean, I know you're tired but just cause this place is slightly different, it doesn't mean it's old or anything, this must be some sort of costume period day for these guys and they're just sticking to the script."

Dean stared back at his brother, jaw slacked slightly, was his little brother really that dim to the going's on here to blame it on some sort of festival, the village had four shops if lucky and no bathroom in sight, the place even had chickens and pigs roaming around on their own, that wasn't to do with some sort of festival, this was actually real and this was happening.

"Oh come on Sammy, you don't really believe that do you? These creepazoids are actually doing this, this isn't some sort of day thing, it's a whole thing and it's weird and..." Dean finally turned around to the man who had been staring at him since he had entered the village and gave him his best glare "Will you give it a break and find something better to look at buddy."

"Dude..." Sam seemed to almost come to his rescue here, giving the man a small hand of apology and a small smile before turning back to Dean "Calm down, we need to not stick out if we have to find out what this might be and shouting and screaming doesn't really go hand in hand with camouflage."

Dean shook his head, ignoring his brother and instead took another quick look around the village, finally clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder, turning his little brother around to face what he had found.

The pub that he had seen earlier when they had first arrived was looking more inviting now, the doors were no longer bared shut and talking and laughter seemed to be coming from within.

"Dean, we're in the middle of a very serious investigation here, we can't just... hey..."

Sam didn't get to finish his sentence as Dean started across the path, walking further and further towards the pub, all whilst ignoring his brother who in the next second caught up to him and grabbed his arm just as he reached the doors.

"Are you really sure this is such a good idea?" Sam looked at him, giving him one of his younger brother pointed, I'm sure there's something not right here and we shouldn't just barge into somewhere without an actual back-up plan but Dean rolled his eyes again, pushing his brother's hand off his arm.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up anyone who knows anything always heads to the nearest watering hole and we've found ours, this could be a way to get some answers to everything here and don't you think it'd just be amazing to find out the truth about this place and get back to Kansas and hunting monsters as soon as possible?"

Dean could see he had struck a nerve here, Sam's mouth turned down into a small frown again, a hand coming up to rest on his chin, scratching at it thoughtfully for a few moments whilst looking around his surroundings, almost like he were trying to decipher if they were safer out in the land of crazy or inside where it would most likely be warm and they'd be more likely to get answers.

"Okay fine, we'll go in but just five minutes, get some answers and then head back to the hotel, got it?"

Dean nodded, a small smirk playing across his face as at last, he reached out, grabbing hold of the door handle and pulling it open, immediately being engulfed in the smell of alcohol and warm air as he stepped inside, Sam following close behind and hearing a little bit more of what they had heard outside but instead of talking, it sounded more like...

Dean and Sam headed forwards, taking the stairs down into the pub two at a time and stopped dead at the sight before them.

There was a big crowd, some men and some woman, all in the middle of singing and wearing all the same strange clothing that Dean was sure he had seen the others wearing outside but this crowd seemed to be gathered for something else entirely whilst in the middle of it all stood two men, one tall and well built with long sleek black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, handsome features and in the middle of wrapping his arms from behind around the shoulder of another man, this one slightly smaller and more on the dumpy side but his brown hair was too pulled back into a ponytail and he had a massive grin on his face as he leaned into the other man's embrace for a few seconds too long to be normal.

The shorter man suddenly turned his head up to look at the other man and Dean froze, were they about to kiss in this big crowd of people, not that Dean minded two same sex couples, he just wasn't too sure if everyone else here would feel the same way, sure it could be just a day thing and the two could just be putting on a show for the gathered crowd but Dean was very sure it wasn't anything like that.

"Too much?" The smaller man spoke, his voice slightly high pitched and entertained before the taller of the two men leaned forward, clapping the other on the shoulders and smirking slightly.

"Yup."

The accent was unlike anything that Dean had heard before, it sounded definitely very tough and thick but neither of the two sounded french at all and if Dean was right in thinking, most people in France spoke French so why the sudden change in things here but before he had much more than a second or two to think, the smaller of the two men broke away from the hug and hurried over to one side of the room, dropping some change into someone's hand, the crowd raising their glasses all as one and starting out in a chorus of something that sounded like they were talking about some guy named Gaston and the taller guy whom Dean was going to guess was this Gaston guy was enveloping all the attention and showing off just what exactly he could do.

Dean turned his head slightly to his younger brother to see that the other was standing in the same position as Dean himself, a confused look on his face and watching the small man dancing around the room whilst Gaston seemed to take more of the lead now and was pretending to do some hunting, crouched slightly and smirking at everyone within the room.

"Sammy, I really don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Dean whispered to his younger brother, jumping slightly on his face when there came a sudden shot from a gun that Gaston had just fired, Dean not able to keep everything in his sight as one second, Gaston was jumping off the table and the next second he was back on it and dancing with two very good looking girls who seemed very flattered to be in the middle of it all.

The dancing seemed to continue on a for a few minutes before turning into a fully fledged sword fight, Gaston taking on three guys all at once and donning a red cloak that seemed to just move with him as he jumped from table to table, Dean watching in disbelief and awe, this guy was good but no-one could really be that good.

Gaston seemed to stop suddenly, pointing his sword up towards the ceiling with another massive smirk and before his very eyes it just seemed to continue on, the smaller of the two men getting back onto the table again and Gaston joining him in the middle of it, boasting about himself and dancing around the table with the other man again who seemed far too eager and happy for anyone that Dean had ever met to be treated the way he just had by Gaston himself, getting thrown slightly over the room and pushed aside or pushed out of the way.

The crowd gathered once again, chanting in song with Gaston and the smaller man whilst Gaston started to jump from table to table, getting handed something that Dean was pretty sure was an old century tankard and he took a large gulp from it before running a hand through his hair before being upstaged by the smaller man who stood to attention and cleared his throat, Dean risking a quick glance to Sam who was still watching the whole thing in vivid disbelief and amusement, his eyes darting from side to side to take everything in.

"And his name's GAS T I believe there's another T"

Dean grimaced slightly, this guy was doing a very bad job of trying to spell out a name and it got worse in the next seconds.

"It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell out loud before..."

Oh gosh, Dean thought to himself as he noticed Gaston start to smirk again as the crowd began to sing his name again and with a finale few steps or so Dean hoped was the case, the smaller of the two men began to dance again, hoping from table to table like Gaston, a lot less gracefully than the other man and just before he reached the last table, the man lost his footing, seemed to spin in the air for a few seconds and the next second, he landed rather ungracefully on the floor sliding back a few feet as he went and hitting Dean's foot slightly, Dean staring down in horror as the small man, turned his head up to stare at him.

"Oh, Hi there. You must be new. I'm LeFou."

* * *

A/N: Oh LeFou, what a way to make a first impression, so guys what did you think? Did you love it or did you hate it? Hopefully it was the first one and you're now eagerly awaiting chapter 3 with bated breath and wondering what's going to happen next and why Dean is watching Gaston so intently, does he think something is up with Gaston or does he think that Gaston is something else? Find out soon and don't forget to leave me a little review with what you think might happen next and I'll see you all again next time for Chapter 3.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys it's me HeyAssbutt21 here back with Chapter 3 of this new Supernatural/Beauty and the Beast crossover, Too Much? Never! The last chapter saw us meeting a couple of residents of the village such as the ever lovable LeFou and Gaston, the famous hunter and most popular guy in the village and Sam and Dean are definitely very freaked out by the singing and dancing their new encounters were performing. But anyway enough of that, I know you guys what happened last time and are waiting on Chapter 3 so let's get cracking.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Three Hours Earlier**

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

"So, are we moving on?" I watched Gaston intently, seeing how all the air seemed to deflate out of him and he turned to look at me, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course not LeFou, the chase just makes it that much more interesting."

I sighed softly, rolling my eyes inwardly, what a guy, Gaston really was something else altogether and although I had known for quite a while what he was like, I still couldn't help but be there for him, he had this small quality about him that made him irresistible plus I just so happened to be in love with the guy and he knew that, had known for a long time.

Oh and there was also the small matter of fact that we were dating.

Now, I know what you're thinking, why would Gaston have just made a fool out of himself in-front of Belle, asking to join her for dinner if he was dating little old me, well you see that's kind of where it gets slightly more complicated.

Why don't I catch you up to speed in a small quick manner such as this, okay yes me and Gaston were dating and had been dating for the last few months or so but you see the village of Villeneuve in France where we live has always looked less fondly on the relationships between two men, in-fact I'm pretty sure that the last two men who came out to the village were sent to prison and burnt for every day they had lain together and no-one else wanted to follow there footsteps so anyone who was like them mostly just kept to themselves and hid everything.

Then there was me and Gaston, like I said before, me and Gaston have been together for the past few months or so but because of past experiences we have hid the relationship rather well, only being together when we are alone or in the company of the few people who know about us and accept us then sometimes we have some time together in the dark corners of alleyways, making sure to be as quiet as possible and not draw attention to ourselves but when we out in the open around other people we had to make sure that Gaston was always going after someone who he was sure would never accept his offers.

That was when I had met Belle, Belle had moved to the village as a young girl with her father, a small time inventor helped out by Belle who was always looking out for new things. As the years grew and me and Gaston became closer and closer, I found that for our relationship to really work well in it's hiding time that Belle would look like a good candidate for everything, when Belle first came to the village, she would always turn down every single offer of a relationship from any guy in the village and even turned down Gaston rather a few times.

That's when I first thought of using Belle as a qualified stand-in girl for Gaston to flirt with and be rejected by without any actual heartbreak on either side, something I was very glad of for seeing my Gaston upset was something I really hated, it was like being punched in the gut by an angry villager then being pecked at by a chicken and I never wanted to feel that way again after the first and only time of seeing Gaston upset.

And for the past few months, Belle had been proving to be a great stand-in girl, Gaston would flirt with her, she would reject him and he would act hurt for a few seconds and smirk to himself then me and Gaston would move off somewhere else and spend some quality time together then go for a few drinks and cheer Gaston up with help from the other villagers who knew what he was like with Belle and he would be back to his usual self in no time though there wasn't anything actually wrong with him.

However today, seemed to be slightly different, Gaston had been acting different for the past few days, spending less and less time with me and more time flirting with all the girls in the local village and even making plans to see them later on before falling into bed with me and stating that the girls meant nothing to him and he wasn't sure what he had asked them in the first place before doing the very same thing the next day and now, Gaston was no longer acting hurt when Belle rejected him, in-fact, it almost seemed like Gaston had been affected more than he usually was by Belle's rejection and he now seemed like he couldn't shake it off, he was mopping now and smirking at other ladies in the village but at the same time I could see a real hurt in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

This was different to the Gaston that I always used to know, this Gaston was one who simply looked like he really wanted something to happen between him and Belle no matter what and he was simply not going to stop at nothing to make sure that this happened.

"Gaston..." I moved closer to him, laying a whispering hand onto his chest, noticing how right away, Gaston's eyes narrowed more and a faint hint of something darker took over them before he returned to normal.

"LeFou" He hissed, actually hissed and moved himself away from my touch, fixing himself up like nothing had just happened "you know the rules, nothing is to happen out in the open, we agreed to these terms remember."

I could only nod my head in return, staring in disbelief at the man I had fallen in love, he was definitely acting much differently than the man I had come to know, this man was cold hearted and wanted nothing to do with anything else, this man had a soul as black as his hair and didn't seem to want to change.

Gaston smirked again, fixed up himself again and turned on his heel without a second look and walked away, leaving me to stand behind, not really sure what to think or what the hell was wrong with him.

* * *

 **Now**

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Dean had encountered many a strange thing in all his years but it was nothing quite like the strangeness of the situation he was currently in, all the occupations of the pub currently staring at him and his brother, some eyes turning away to look at the man on the floor, LeFou, Dean was pretty sure that was what he had said his name was - that was rather a strange name - and some others moving to go get more drinks eventually.

"Hi."

Dean jumped back a few more paces again, staring at the space where LeFou had suddenly just appeared, a large smile on his face and fixing his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I apologise for falling into you like that, I'm not usually always that clumsy and so yeah hi, what's you're names and can I ask what exactly are you guys wearing? You look strange."

Dean blinked his eyes a few times, still staring at LeFou, had LeFou just called him and his brother strange, look who was talking, Dean thought to himself, the guy was wearing a rather large and colourful red bow tie and an array of clothing that just made him look strange.

"I'm sorry but I look strange? Look who's talking bow-tie... Ow..."

Dean turned around to glare at his younger brother as the other man had just stamped a foot onto his own and was telling him silently with his eyes that he should shut up.

But LeFou's smile didn't waver, he didn't even seem to mind that someone was calling him strange, almost like it was a normal occurrence or something and he still seemed to be moving from side to side slightly, almost as if he couldn't stay still.

"I'm sorry about my brother" Sam spoke up for Dean although Dean was perfectly aware that he wasn't all that sorry, in-fact he had more than enough thoughts in his mind to know what he had said was the truth.

"He's just a little cranky, we were up rather early this morning."

"It's okay, you guys are very nice despite not having met me before. I like it."

"LeFou!" The deep booming voice from Gaston had Dean looking quickly over LeFou's shoulder to see that the taller man was standing at one end of the pub, a tankard in one hand and his other held behind him, obviously to keep himself still but the biggest thing that caught Dean's eye was how Gaston seemed to be staring at LeFou for a few moments too long, he had shouted on him sure but wouldn't the man just expect someone to ignore him?

"Yes Gaston?" Le Fou turned around to look at Gaston, the shorter man still with his wide smile and caring eyes that lit up just slightly more upon seeing the other man.

"Don't keep our new guests to yourself LeFou, come and introduce them to me as well, you know how I love to meet new guests."

LeFou immediately seemed to brighten up again and grabbed Sam and Dean by the arms, a small skip in his step as he lead the two unwilling brothers towards the taller man, Gaston who was sat down now in a large wooden chair with a rather tall back and he looked rather comfortable with it all too.

"Good afternoon fine gentlemen" Gaston made no move to stand or reach out a hand for them to shake when Sam and Dean reached the other man, in-fact he seemed much to prefer to continue in his seat and stare up at the two men, his eyes narrowing slightly and Dean had no problem in guessing that the man was too confused by their attire.

"LeFou" Gaston put a hand on LeFou's shoulder, the shorter man immediately jumping up although he still stood on his feet, almost like he had been shocked, and staring at Gaston with a look that seemed to admit he was willing to do anything for the other man "Would you be so kind as to grab some chairs for our guests so that we may enjoy a drink together?"

"Of course Gaston, I'll be right back" LeFou squealed out his words and without a second's thought he was running off, zooming round the room and grabbing a couple of chairs and hurrying back to leave them behind the two brothers, Dean watching how Gaston seemed to watch them intently before they dropped down into the seats whilst LeFou had vanished again.

"So what brings you here to Villeneuve my fine young friends?" Gaston hadn't given them much time to enjoy their seats before he was jumping onward with questions, his eyes full of something that Dean was pretty sure he had seen before but he couldn't quite place it.

"Me and my brother here kind of found this place by accident" Dean was glad that Sam was there to speak up for the two of them as he still wasn't too sure what to say to Gaston, the other man had been making him feel odd since he had first spotted the other man, it was still like there was something off about him, something that didn't exactly sit right.

"A couple of weary travellers lost in the woods then? Tell me young sirs did it take much time to travel here?"

"Not really no" Dean was aware of how Sam was watching him out of the corner of his eye though he wasn't too sure why "it only took about fourteen hours though unfortunately it was by plane and I hate flying... ow... Sammy, I'm trying to tell Gaston how we got here, like I said before it was by plane and ow... Sammy.. what?"

Dean turned around to stare at his brother, wondering why on earth his little brother had decided to kick him twice rather hard in the shin like that.

"Dude" Sam harshly whispered and Dean forward, hoping to block Gaston out from their conversation "this place looks like it's from the eighteenth century so these guys don't know about planes so shut up."

Dean nodded his head, leaning back in his seat and looking back over to Gaston who still sat in his large throne like chair, staring at the two brothers with a look of utter confusion evident upon his features.

"What my brother means to say is that though we travelled by boat, it felt like the time was flying. We didn't pay too much attention to how long our journey took."

Gaston nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Ah but of course young sirs, it would feel like this yes, ah LeFou you have returned."

Dean turned around in his seat to see that Gaston was indeed correct and LeFou was hurrying back over to where they sat, four tankards in his hands and a large smile upon his face as he finally reached them and divided the drinks out to all four men including himself.

"Come on now young sirs and have a drink with me, you will much more at home once you've tried Gaston's famous tavern beer" Gaston raised his tankard, LeFou the only one to clank it against Gaston's own and the two men immediately began to guzzle down their beers.

Dean looked over to his brother to see that the other man was looking down into the tankard he had been given with an unpleasant sight, it seemed that Sam much like Dean himself wasn't too big a fan of what might lie within his tankard.

Taking a great deep breath, Dean raised the tankard to his lips, bracing himself and took a small sip, his mouth grimacing and he had to stop himself from spitting it all back up once again.

It was worse that he had thought possible and that was saying something when he had tried one of Sam's health shakes for a dare but this liquid was definitely not beer, it had the sort of same look and texture but it tasted like bland cold dirt with a hint of off milk, Dean wasn't sure how Gaston and LeFou were drinking it down like it was nothing.

Dean watched carefully as Gaston and LeFou continued to enjoy their drinks, keeping his eyes on the other two men then when the moment was right, he upturned the tankard and dumped it into one of the barrels by his side making sure that the other two men could not see him.

"By the powers that be LeFou I think our fine fellow has been making the drinks just as he always does with a kick and an amazing tang" Gaston threw his tankard back down onto the table in-front of him, a large smile playing about his features before he turned to Sam.

"And you fine young sir, do you not enjoy the rich tastes of Gaston's beer?"

For Sam had finally just taken a long sip of his beer and closed his eyes, obviously fighting hard to stop from throwing it back up again. Dean snickered slightly and placed his empty tankard onto the table, not arguing when LeFou grabbed them up, taking the tankards up again as Sam finally opened his eyes again.

"It's a bit strong for my taste. Did you come up with the recipe yourself?"

Gaston nodded and let out a barking laugh, leaning back in his throne-chair.

"But of course, no-one could drink Gaston's beer if Gaston himself hadn't added a little bit of himself to it" Gaston smirked again, suddenly sitting forward again and looking over Dean and Sam, Dean feeling almost like Gaston was staring deep down into his soul but he wasn't sure how. "Now young sirs, I think we should talk about you're dress."

* * *

Four Hours.

Gaston had kept them talking for four hours, refusing to let them go until they had agreed for the other man to take them to fetch new garments the next morning and drank down a few more tankards of beer, Dean at one point even closing his nose to drink down the awful stuff if only for Gaston to watch him drink it down.

Now though, he was much more glad that he and Sam were back outside again, eventually getting away by complaining of being rather tired and wishing an early night, as they started the walk back towards their hotel, Dean trying his hardest to shake off the strange feeling he had from Gaston staring over at him so intently.

As they walked, Dean kept stealing small glances over to his brother, noticing how he seemed to be lost in thought, almost like he were trying to figure something and Dean inwardly cheered, if Sam was figuring it out, that would mean that they would be out of this place soon and back home with Baby, normal monsters and beer that was actually digestible.

"Sammy" Dean spoke up suddenly, stopping in his tracks as he became more aware of where they were, they had left the tavern heading east and had somehow ended up right back outside the tavern again.

"I think we just went round in a circle, look we're back outside that tavern place again."

Sam looked up and around to the tavern, Dean seeing how Sam's face changed from that of shock to concern, he hadn't been imagining it at all, they had somehow walked round in a circle but that wasn't possible was it? The village seemed to only go on in a straight line with the few odd curves, they couldn't have went round in a circle like that unless.

"Sammy, I think we're lost."

Judging by the look on his brothers face, Dean could see that Sam was thinking the very same but he didn't seem to be giving up, in-fact his little brother began to walk forward, Dean standing in the same position as he watched Sam walk towards the edge of the village before appearing again right behind him outside of the tavern.

Twice more, Sam took the walk each time ending up in exactly the same place before he stopped, staring at his brother again.

"Dean we're not lost. We're stuck in here, we can't get back to our hotel."

* * *

A/N Ohhhh uh oh, look's like Sam and Dean are stuck in the small village in France and seriously why is Gaston acting so strange, like he almost knows that the brothers think he isn't better than him, he must be feeling rather put out that Sam and Dean aren't afraid of him. Stay tuned to see what happens next and happy reviewing.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, HeyAssbutt21 back here, now I know what you might be thinking, why is HeyAssbutt doing all the work when DaynaDeadly is down as a co-author well, to tell you guys, DaynaDeadly works with me on the story before it is fully written up, talking it out and suggesting where would be best to go next with the story then she reads it over sometimes before and sometimes after I have posted so DaynaDeadly is my co-author that way. So guys did you enjoy the last chapter? I bet you did, so let's get started on Chapter 4 with a little Sam and Dean still stuck in the village. What will happen next?

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dean wasn't too sure how long he stood there, looking from his brother to the tavern and back to his brother again, this wasn't possible was it? There was just no way that they could be stuck in this place, this couldn't be happening and if it really was happening, why was it happening?

"Dean" Sam jolted him back to the present with a rather blunt jab to the ribs and Dean jerked his head around to his brother, ready to ask him what his problem was when Sam shook his head and pointed over his shoulder, into the distance where another man stood, this one Dean was sure he had seen in the tavern earlier, facing away from the two brothers and looking like he was going about his own business.

"What about him dude? You got a man crush or something on men with frills?"

Sam gave him his best bitch glare, elbowing him in the ribs again and shaking his head.

"No Dean. And I don't get man crushes or anything but I thought I recognised that guy from earlier, I think he was part of Gaston's crew before a few people left, maybe this guy might be able to tell us if there's anything different about Gaston."

Dean opened his mouth, ready to retort that they might have an easier time asking LeFou about time travel when the other man turned around suddenly, staring over at Sam and Dean for a few seconds, his brow furrowing down into a frown before he shook his head and turned away, carrying on the way he had come.

"Come on" Sam started to move right away, following the man and before Dean could even blink, Sam was two hundred yards ahead of him, moving after the other man.

Oh crap, Dean thought to himself before hurrying off after Sam, catching up with him just as Sam was lying a hand upon the man's shoulder.

The man turned suddenly and Dean could see that he looked rather young, maybe in his mid-twenties, his brown hair curled up on two sides of his head, a rough spattering of facial hair adoring his cheeks and chin and a look of cold, hard distrust.

"I thought you two were speaking about me. What do you want?" The man had a small voice, french accent very evident as he spoke, another thing that Dean thought as very strange, most of the people here didn't sound French, just the odd occasional few.

"We don't mean harm, my name's Sam and this is my brother Dean, we came here by accident and now we can't get out of the village. Is there anything you can tell us?"

The man stared straight back at Sam and Dean, his eyebrows beginning to furrow too and Dean noticed how he seemed to suddenly grip onto the sword by his side, as if worried he may have to use it.

"Look I'm not sure how you got here but the only thing I know is that you can't leave the village no matter how hard you try and I have done so many a time though I am afraid I cannot simply recall why I planned to do such a thing" The man dropped his hand away from his sword, obviously starting to see that they were no threat when neither man tried to attack him and he held out a small hand to the two.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Stanley, it's very nice to meet you" The man, Stanley shook Sam and Dean's hand, Dean making sure not to grip too tight for fear that Stanley might get the wrong impression and go for his sword again.

"Thanks you too" Sam smiled at Stanley, the other man blushing a light shade of purple as he shook Sam's hand last and let it drop quickly, clearing his throat.

"Would you be able to help us out? We need somewhere to crash for the night and our hotel is kind of well, past the village and we can't get back to it like you said if we can't leave the village" Sam continued to smile at Stanley, Dean crossing his arms slightly over his chest, staring at the two with a look of mere confusion, Sam hadn't been this nice to someone he had just met in a long time.

"If you are needing a place to rest your heads for the night then you are more than welcome to bunk in with me. I am afraid I only have one bedroom but the living room is just as comfortable."

Dean let his arms drop from across his chest, had a man that had just met them and been intimated by them just offered for he and his brother to stay at the man's place until they could find other accommodation. He was pretty sure that's what he had heard.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

After the events of tonight and a few strong drinks that had lead to myself and Gaston stumbling home back to his little cottage, I had been only too happy when Gaston opened his arms once we were alone, inviting me into his warmth and I squeezed myself close to him, bringing my lips to his in a searingly hot kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, bringing each body as close to the other as was possible yet not wishing to be too close right now in-case someone were to enter.

Breaking the kiss with a loud gasp of air, I stared up at Gaston who smirked back down at me, rubbing circles into my hips.

"Oh LeFou, you make every night with you feel like the first time all over again. How will I ever grow accustomed to this turn of events when you always look so edible?" Gaston moaned slightly and nibbled softly on my ear, my fingers clawing into the back of his neck and moving down over his rough shoulders and down his muscled tummy.

"You can't I'm afraid. I'm just that good at making you believe" I smirked and leaned up on my toes to kiss Gaston's cheek, moving away from his embrace and swiftly walking over to his front door, grabbing the great iron key that hung on the wall beside the door and using it to lock the door behind me before I turned back to Gaston.

"I'm all ready for you Gaston."

And with that, Gaston pulled me to him again, wrapping his arms around my waist again and kissing me all over, hands rubbing into my sides and a soft moan escaping my lips as Gaston bit my neck very gently.

I loved my Gaston and that was all there was to it.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I wasn't too sure how exactly it had happened and nor was I too sure why it happened but I trusted Stanley, Dean it seemed would still need more convincing but I was ready to place a lot of my trust in our new acquired friend as he lead us back to his small brown cottage, opening the door and inviting us in out of the cold before supplying us with some heated up soup and a few slices of bread.

"Thank you very much for this Stanley" I couldn't let our saviour go without thanking him at least once, if it hadn't been for him, me and Dean would have definitely been sleeping on the streets tonight.

"It is nothing Sam." Stanley smiled again, a trademark part of his personality I was guessing as he shovelled some soup into his mouth, wiping carefully at the corner of his mouth with each dribble that appeared, always a gentlemen it would seem.

I smiled back and let my mind wander slightly, it had been too long since I had willingly been this nice to someone who I was sure I could trust, not that that had turned out well, the last time it had ended with the death of my beautiful girlfriend, Jessica Moore and the time after that had ended up with me opening the cage and freeing Lucifer so yeah trusting other people wasn't very high on my list of things that I was good at.

But there was something almost different about Stanley, he had this strong appeal about him, one that you couldn't help but be attached to and couldn't help but get along with no matter what mood you yourself were currently in, even though I had just met Stanley, I could already tell that he and I were sure to become good friends, he was sweet and kind and had a killer personality to boot.

I finished my meal of lukewarm soup and bread and placed the empty bowl onto the table in-front of me, noticing that Dean was eating his soup a lot slower, probably still suffering from the side-effects of Gaston's beer from early.

Stanley stood up and I had to stop myself from reaching out a hand to pull him back down and never let him leave but I reprimanded myself, silently questioning my morals and smiled as Stanley began to clear up our plates before with another smile, the other man headed to bed, leaving out some sheets and pillows for us to nestle under for the night.

"Well at least that was better than Gaston's beer" Dean had eventually finished his soup and placed the bowl onto the table top, grabbing up one of the sheets Stanley had left us and a couple of pillows before settling down into the armchair, curled up under the covers and resting his eyes softly.

I sighed softly and shook my head at my brother, he could be such a loon when it came to some things, of course anything was going to be better than the beer, it seemed that Stanley had made the soup himself from what I could taste and it was the best I had ever tasted in my whole life.

Grabbing the other blanket and a few blankets, I lay down on the couch, curled up under the covers and letting my eyes wander to the outside world where all was dark and quiet, not a soul moved, not even any drunk patrons walking the streets and screaming at the top of their lungs, it was a peaceful sight, something that I had always dreamed about.

"Night Dean."

I heard a grunt from my left and rolled my eyes silently, of course Dean wouldn't be very happy with his sleeping arrangement and since he had not long had food, my brother would be close to falling asleep, perfectly happy and asleep whilst I would probably lie awake for a few hours and ponder what our plan of action would be and how long it might be before we got home.

Eventually just a few minutes after I heard my brothers snores fill the room, I started to close my eyes, thinking of a nice dream I was certainly going to have when a sudden rather loud noise broke through the quiet and I sprang awake, noticing over from the corner of the room that Dean had snapped his eyes open and was sitting up, staring around him for the noise of the intrusion.

"What the hell was that?"

I stared around the room too, I wasn't too sure what the noise had been, it had sounded almost like something between a groan and a slap but at the same time I could have just been imagining things but for Dean to have heard the noise too that was certainly unusual even if we were in a small space such as this one.

I shrugged my shoulders, letting Dean know that I wasn't too sure and rolled over, ready to let sleep over-take me again when the noise came aloud once more but this time there was no mistaking the noise or the words.

It was a loud moan.

"OH... Gaston!"

Safe to say, I was awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: So poor Sam and Dean, they have nowhere to stay and they have been invited in by Stanley and now they are hearing things from nearby, so what did you guys think of this latest chapter? Hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave me a little review telling me what you thought and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So guys, I know you might be getting sick of these author's notes by now maybe but I just enjoy writing them to remind you of what has been happening and I have been very happy with how this story seems to be panning out. So the end of the last chapter found Sam and Dean staying at the house of one of the villagers, Stanley and hearing Gaston and LeFou in the middle of heated stuff. So let's start Chapter 5.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

It had been a long night, well probably the longest I had had endured in a long time, why you ask? Well for one main thing, I had been awake all night after I heard someone participating in obvious sexual intercourse with Gaston. And I was pretty sure that I knew the voice that had shouted.

Another big thing for keeping me awake was how cold the room had become after the embers from the fire had burned away, Dean had somehow been snoring a gale and someone that I was sure I recognised the voice of was participating in sexual intercourse with Gaston, did I mention that part before? Oh yeah that's because it had been stuck in my mind, the loud shout, the male sounding voice, I was pretty sure it was male, it didn't sound anywhere near as high as a female and it had seemed to come from close-by, that meant the person lived nearby the tavern kind of like Stanley himself.

But the main thing that he been keeping me awake all night apart from the shout was how my heart rate had increased when I had first set eyes upon Stanley.

The guy looked rather young to me, perhaps just a few years younger than myself but yet he seemed to be showing the scars of years ahead of him.

Stanley had been a big part of my inability to sleep, I had been wondering it all for a while now, why had Stanley stopped me from sleeping, sure my heart rate had increased when I first lay eyes upon him and my hands had begun to sweat and I had been unable to stop from smiling but so what, that didn't mean anything at all.

Did it?

Then when Stanley had been about to leave the room last night to head to his bed, I had been wanting to grab him back and refuse him to leave, I wanted to just hold him close and protect him somehow and just ask him anything and everything about him.

"Good morning Sam."

I jumped about five feet in the air, clutching at my heart and wondering how the man I had just been thinking so much about had somehow gotten under my hunter's readiness and managed to catch me off guard, that didn't happen very often.

"Oh, good morning Stanley, sleep well?" I smiled again, sliding further up the couch and staring around at Stanley whom I noticed look a lot different first thing in the morning before he was fully awake.

Stanley's hair was currently still slightly curly but curled around his chin, a little bit falling into his eyes and some small hairs still encased the ponytail he worse. He was in a word, bed-headed.

"Yes not too bad though I awoke a few times with a pain in my back and once I thought I heard something but it was merely only the wind."

I couldn't help but stare back at Stanley, could he really be that dense as to not have heard the moaning sounds I had heard earlier in the night or had he slept through the whole thing like it was a recurrence of sorts?

"Erm Stanley, you didn't happen to hear anything else at all did you? You know like the sound of two people engaging in something?" I wasn't too sure what exactly I was trying to explain but I couldn't help but ask the very question that had been plaguing my mind for the past six hours or so since my brother had fallen asleep, had we been the only ones to hear such noise?

"Sorry Sam. I didn't hear anything strange at all" Stanley clapped his hands and smiled at me "Now, how about some breakfast? Would you like some porridge Sam?"

I got ready to shake my head, trying to tell Stanley that I wasn't very hungry at the moment when my stomach rumbled uncomfortably and I chuckled slightly.

"I would love some porridge thank you Stanley."

Stanley nodded at me and ran a hand through his hair before walking away into the kitchen and I flopped back onto the pillows, groaning softly.

"Don't get a man crush, next you'll be saying you're hair isn't long Sammy."

"Dean..." I jumped up again, ready to grab for my knife when I remembered it was all the way back at my hotel on the outskirts of unattainable-vile so my only current weapon were my shoes or my pillow so being the nice younger brother that I am, I decided to throw my shoe at him.

"Ow... dude, quit throwing stuff at me, I can only take so much abuse" Dean smirked, sitting up on his chair and rubbing softly at his chest where my shoe had connected and I smirked, glad I had been mean to my brother again.

"You deserved it dude, how long have you been awake for anyway?"

"Not long, just long enough to hear you pining over french boy over there who is so totally overly out of your league by the way."

I gave Dean my best bitch glare I could and sat up on the couch, swinging my feet around to the ground and stretching slightly, smoothing out all the kinks and tensions that had built up over the night.

"Yeah, I don't really believe that somehow Dean and anyway, I don't have any feelings for Stanley, he's just a guy" I was lying to both myself and Dean and I knew that but saying it out loud was a whole other thing altogether, how could I admit it out loud when I still hadn't really figured out how I was feeling around Stanley in the first place.

Speak of the devil and so shall he appear, I had two seconds to think the thought as Stanley walked back into the main room that second, carrying two bowels of porridge each ladled with a spoon and what looked strangely like a small assortment of berries.

"Good morning Dean" Stanley flashed Dean a quick smile and slid a bowl of porridge in-front of me that I gladly took, savouring the warmth from the bowl and snickering softly as Dean was handed the other bowl, a look of intense unease evident upon his face. Dean hated porridge.

I immediately dug into my porridge, drinking in all the berries incorporated into the mixture and letting the perfect mixture of oats and milk slide down my throat.

"This is amazing Stanley, did you make it yourself?" I didn't care that my mouth was still full of porridge or that my knee was currently resting very near to that of Stanley's own, I had to know more about this man.

"Yeah, it's been a family-kept recipe for as long as I can remember and I have just used it ever since. Erm Dean, you do know that it's not going to bite you right?"

I chuckled softly, looking away from Stanley a few minutes and over to my brother who still had his bowl held in-front of him but was holding it away from him as if the offending item were indeed going to take a chunk out of his leg.

"I er know" Dean cleared his throat a couple of times, looking over the bowl again before slowly bringing the bowl back closer to him and using the spoon to carefully scoop a small amount of the porridge up and slowly bringing it to his lips and taking a bite before his face broke out in a grin.

"This is really good, wow Stanley, you can cook for me any day of the week."

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm still learning a lot of the cooking, Belle from the village has been helping me look out a lot more recipe's to use, the other week there I just learned how to make a beef vegetable plate with berries, it was rather excellent if I do say so myself" Stanley smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back, this guy just had the best personality of anyone, he always seemed to be in a good mood and always had a good thing to say about everyone and anyone.

"I'm sorry but who exactly is Belle?" Dean's words cut through me like a knife as I realised I had only been half listening, of course Stanley had mentioned that name of someone whom we had never heard of before but who was this girl?

* * *

 _He had been watching over the two brothers since they had entered the village mere hours earlier and he had to say that he was liking what he saw, they did not seem to have any idea on what was happening to them nor did they suspect anything about him._

 _He had made sure to stay in the shadows, only temporarily making the odd appearance to hear the two better on and get a understanding of what they were doing here._

 _It was true, the brothers had come here after hearing about the demon problem that this village was having but this couldn't be the only reason plus now he could see that the younger of the two brothers seemed to be getting on with the other fellow, Stanley, yes HE was on good terms with Stanley and could simply have a few words with the younger man about who he should be seen spending time with._

 _This was turning out much easier than he had first thought, and now it was all falling into place._

 _Not long now..._

 _He just had to be patient._

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Dean knocked firmly on the door to the cottage again and waited a few more minutes, leaning back against the wall whilst Sam stood behind him, looking almost uncertain.

They had left Stanley's house suddenly after being informed by the other man of a young woman living in the village whom had been continually been harassed or rather as Gaston would himself put it, flirted passionately with by Gaston and the other man seemed to be showing no signs of backing off anytime soon, something that had surprised the two brothers who had wished to speak immediately with Belle and Stanley had shown them how to get to Belle's house from his own.

Now about twenty minutes, that was where Dean and Sam were currently standing, softly at first before becoming more firm with each time, knocking on the front door and getting no answer from within.

"Dean, maybe she's not home. Why don't we just go meet up with Gaston and maybe come back later on?" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, the elder of the two shaking his head and knocking once again on the door.

"No, she has to be home, like Stanley said she doesn't leave much apart from to go to the bookshop and look after her father, what sort of crazy girl would be out if she was into those sort of things?"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

A/N: So who do you think just got very offended by Dean's words, will we finally get to meet the beautiful Belle herself or has Dean just simply pissed someone else off unintentionally. Find out next time on Too Much? Never and enjoy reading this chapter and leave me a little review to let me know what you think.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys it's HeyAssbutt21 back here with Chapter 6 of Too Much?, Never!, I hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I've been enjoying writing it and you're looking forward to seeing what will happen next. So let's get a move on and see what will happen next.

* * *

 _Previously on Too Much? Never! :_

 _Not long now..._

 _He just had to be patient._

* * *

 _They had left Stanley's house suddenly after being informed by the other man of a young woman living in the village whom had been continually been harassed or rather as Gaston would himself put it, flirted passionately with by Gaston and the other man seemed to be showing no signs of backing off anytime soon, something that had surprised the two brothers who had wished to speak immediately with Belle and Stanley had shown them how to get to Belle's house from his own._

 _Now about twenty minutes, that was where Dean and Sam were currently standing, softly at first before becoming more firm with each time, knocking on the front door and getting no answer from within._

 _"Dean, maybe she's not home. Why don't we just go meet up with Gaston and maybe come back later on?" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, the elder of the two shaking his head and knocking once again on the door._

 _"No, she has to be home, like Stanley said she doesn't leave much apart from to go to the bookshop and look after her father, what sort of crazy girl would be out if she was into those sort of things?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I turned on my heel as a voice sounded from behind me and my brother, seeing a young beautiful girl standing there, brown hair pulled back into a little bun and wearing a bright blue dress complete with a little satchel attached to her side to carry things in which currently was stacked with some bread and a small jar of jam.

"Erm hello" I nudged Dean in the back to make him take a few steps forward, he had obviously offended the young girl who was standing with one hand on her hip and a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Hey sweetheart" Dean switched into charming mode right away and stepped forward, grabbing the girls hand and placing a soft kiss on the hand there.

"Look I know you might have heard me and my brother arguing but we're looking out for this girl, Belle and apparently she's not home so why don't you just move along okay sweetheart" Dean smiled at the girl and I smacked a hand onto my face, wondering how it was possible for my brother to be so dumb.

"Actually I think I'll just stay here thank you very much seeing as how this is my house and oh yes I am Belle" The girl, Belle gave a wide smile and I chuckled under my breath as Dean went through a myriad of emotions all in one second before landing on regret.

"I'm really sorry, I just thought you'd be..."

Belle cut him off "Let me guess Gaston sent you two here to come spy on me since I'm not fit to be on my own whilst my papa is at the market in town and you thought I'd be some old woman set to kneel over at the first sign of danger well I'm not and now you better listen to me Mr."

Belle jabbed a finger into Dean's chest, my older brother actually taking a few steps back as Belle advanced.

"You can go back to Gaston and tell him that I am perfectly fine looking after myself and that if he tries to rule my life one more time I will cut his hand off and feed it to him for breakfast. Got it?"

Dean nodded, taking another step backwards and before I could say or do anything, he taken one too many steps back and landed butt first into a trough of water, the water splashing up and around him whilst I started to laugh very hard, not being able to help it as Dean tried with all his might to get back out of the trough and even Belle chuckled a little bit before turning away and I saw my chance.

Stepping in-front of the girl, who glared softly at me, I put my hands up to show I meant no harm and hurried on.

"Look Belle, I'm really very sorry about my brother, he doesn't understand how best to speak to girls, he's always been like that but we're not here because of Gaston, Stanley sent us. He told me you are a bit of bookworm."

Immediately, I saw how Belle's face lit up at the sound of book's and I smiled back, glad that we seemed to be on good terms again.

"Oh of course Stanley. He's such a lovely young man, any friend of Stanley's is a friend of mine. Just wish he were not so in Gaston's side of things but if Stanley sent you. I'm sure I could help you out. Do you need a towel?"

I looked over Belle's shoulder and had to suppress another laugh as Dean had finally pulled himself out of the horse's trough and was finally trying to rid himself of as much water as he could.

"Erm no I'm good" Dean called over to her and Belle chuckled slightly before turning back to me.

"So, what can I help you with..."

Belle stared at me and I stared back, looking confused for a few minutes before I finally caught on.

"Oh right, erm Sam, my name's Sam and I was just wondering have you noticed any strange things happening here lately at all?"

Belle stared back at me and I was worried that she hadn't understood my question at first before she put a thoughtful finger to her chin and started to nod to herself.

"Now that you mention it yes, there has been a little bit of strange stuff happening here lately and I brushed it mostly but now I think about it, it actually makes more sense. There's been a lot of people coming through here lately, rather like yourself in-fact asking me very strange questions about black smoke and people acting strange but then one day the other people started disappearing, one by one each of the men they would go into the woods and they wouldn't come back and I haven't seen or heard of them since."

I nodded, letting Belle knew I understood and thanked her for her time before walking back over to Dean who was now wringing his jacket out with one hand whilst keeping his eyes peeled around him as if another trough might appear to trip him up again.

"So get this" I dropped my voice down a few degree's as I approached Dean who immediately whipped his head around to face me.

"I was right about the disappearances I read. Belle was telling me that other hunters came through this area asking her about black smoke and if anyone was acting differently then she said they went into the forest over there" I pointed to the tree's, the opposite way we had tried to go the other night when trying to get back to our hotel "and they never came back, no-one's even heard from them since then. I spoke to Bobby before we left and he said it's definitely something weird going on here."

"So what?" Dean finished wringing his jacket out as much as he could and threw the still wet article of clothing onto his back, shivering slightly at the cold "you think this might be demons?"

I nodded, trying to get my brother to understand "Of course Dean, it's been demons for a while now. Don't you see, the black smoke and people disappearing, there's obviously a demon at work here and now we have an eyewitness who saw something and we need all the help we can get."

Dean looked back at me, obviously thinking about the two sides to each argument and I waited with batted breath for my brother to tell me that I was right as always when a sudden neighing had both our heads whip around and even Belle who had been about to wander inside stopped and a smile came across her face but it disappeared just as suddenly as a white horse ran into view, looking scared and frightened and immediately ran to the through that Dean had fallen into earlier whilst Belle ran up to the horse, grabbing the animal slightly by the reigns and looking into it's eyes.

"Philippe" Belle adjusted the reigns, looking over the animals back and away into the distance before looking it in the eyes again "Where's Papa. Take me to him."

Before either of us could move more than an inch, Belle had darted inside the house, grabbed new reigns as I could see that the current ones the horse was wearing were broken and ripped like they had caught on something sharp, and a travelling cloak before she quickly saddled up the horse and galloped off, leaving me and Dean to stare after her.

"Erm dude, don't tell me you don't want to hear this but our only eye-witness just galloped away into the sunset there with no trace of where she's going. I think we just lost our only eye witness."

Dean was right, I didn't want to hear that but at the same time, I knew it, we were royally screwed.

* * *

 _He watched the boys from above his hiding place, a soft smirk playing on his features, they were no closer to figuring him out than they had been the night before, it was all falling perfectly into place._

 _He just had to be careful. He couldn't show himself too early and lose his cool._

 _He had to wait for the perfect time._

 _However, this wasn't it._

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

As the clocked moved closer and closer to the time me and Gaston were supposed to be meeting the two brothers, Sam and Dean, I began to wonder about a few things.

First of all was how the shorter of the two boys had been talking about something called a plane, I had never heard of such a contraption but at the same time, I had a nagging feeling like I had heard the name somewhere before but I just couldn't think where.

The second one that was currently on my mind was how much longer Gaston was going to be at the public bath houses, he had left almost an hour ago and I had been waiting around since, cleaning up a little bit and starting to put together some food which we would be able to quickly eat once we came back.

That second I heard the front door open and close and I hurried into the main room to see Gaston standing there, his still slightly wet hair already pulled back into it's usual ponytail and his clothes sticking to him just that bit tighter as I could see the little bits of droplets still sliding off his skin and onto the floor beneath his feet.

"You're late" I puffed out and Gaston gave me a small smile as he retracted a hand from behind his back - and I wondered how I hadn't seen it there before - producing a bouquet of flowers, the same ones if I wasn't wrong in thinking like the ones he always used on Belle every morning when asking her to marry him.

"So first you're late and now you're trying to give me used flowers. What do you take me for?" I smiled and walked up to Gaston, placing a kiss on his lips and taking the flowers from his hold.

"I just wanted to apologise for being so late honey and these flowers I bought myself at the same stall as I use for Belle's so that is why they may look familiar" Gaston smiled at me and I giggled slightly, putting the flowers carefully into a vase and turning again to Gaston.

"You ready to go?"

"Not quite yet" Gaston walked into the main room, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him. "I haven't had my kiss yet."

I chuckled. "I kissed you when you got here you liar."

Gaston smirked and kissed me again, deepening the kiss and I threw my hands up around his neck, pulling him closer, our tongues melding together as he opened my mouth with his and I pulled if possible even closer, playing with the hair at the back of his neck before pulling away with a loud smack.

"Was that more what you meant by your kiss then honey?"

Gaston shook his head. "No, not yet. I still need a little bit more."

And I smiled, pulling him back in again, who cared if we were a little bit late, I wanted to kiss my Gaston.

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"They're late."

Dean paced back and forth outside the little shop front, checking his useless phone - he could still only use it for looking at the time - for the seventh time in the last five minutes, Gaston and LeFou had explained to them to meet the two of them at exactly three pm so that Gaston could buy the boys new clothes so they might blend in a little bit better and it was now nearing ten past three and neither Gaston nor LeFou had shown their faces yet.

"Dean, come on they're probably just running a little behind schedule. Not everyone adheres to every rule like you and you do it because of dad" Sam spoke to him for where the other man was and had been calmly leaning back against one of the pillars outside the shop for the past ten minutes, calmly watching people move past.

"Shut up Sammy, when someone says meet at three o'clock you're meant to be... ahh finally."

Dean sighed partly in relief and partly in annoyance, he could see Gaston and LeFou hurrying towards them, Gaston looking as tall and crowd-adoring as ever whilst LeFou was sweating a little bit and hurrying to catch up with Gaston's strides.

The two stopped in-front of Dean and Sam a few seconds later and Gaston smiled.

"Sorry we're late. By the time I arrived at LeFou's abode to fetch him, the poor thing wasn't even properly dressed yet" Gaston chuckled slightly and LeFou blushed lightly before smiling at Sam and Dean.

"Hi guys."

Dean nodded back at LeFou and noticed how Sam smiled at him, giving him a wave that LeFou returned before the four walked into the shop behind them, Gaston walking straight up to the front desk.

"Donna."

A slim, tanned woman with curly brown hair that sat at around her shoulders looked up from her sewing kit and smiled wide, jumping up and bringing Gaston into a tight hug.

"Gasteeon."

Dean looked back at the woman, wondering what was going on, how could someone so beautiful like that woman, Donna be on good terms with someone like Gaston or as she had pronounced his name, more like Gast-ee-on.

"Donna, there's my lovely seamstress, now I need some new clothing for these men behind me here they are rather quite new to town and don't seem to have quite picked up on the lingo of our dress code" Gaston smiled at Donna as he spoke and Donna nodded her head, obviously not listening to him but once she was finished, she jumped up right away, grabbing a tape measure and stepping towards Dean and Sam.

"Who's first?"

* * *

Three hours and six francs lighter on Gaston's money belt, Dean, Sam, Gaston and LeFou left the little shop as it was closing, Dean and Sam now dressed up in the new drab clothing.

For Sam, he was dressed in a basic shirt and jacket ensemble, long pants and nice black shoes whilst Dean had a large jacket that kept falling off his arms, suspenders with little hoops and tied with string and a little hat with a feather on top that his brother had been laughing at for the last hour or so.

"Well I hope you may feel more comfortable in this new attire" Gaston spoke with his usual grin as the four came to a stop outside the tavern.

"Now Dean, was I right in thinking when you were speaking with Donna that you mentioned you hunt?"

Dean nodded his head, wondering just where exactly Gaston was going with this, he hadn't been used to people being nice to him for any other reason than to kill him, get into his pants or betray him in quite a long time.

"Well then tomorrow we shall go on a hunt together just the two of us. LeFou might you be able to saddle up my horse before we set off tomorrow?"

"Yes of course Gaston, I will start at the first light of dawn."

"Er.. Okay, yeah that should be fun" Dean wasn't too sure what he was saying, he had never felt like something like hunting for something other than monsters that went bump in the night and sometimes the day was fun, even the prospect of hunting something had always felt foreign to him if it wasn't straight forward killing the monster before it killed other people and not killing for food or whatever they would be doing.

"Perfect then Dean I shall meet you at the stables at seven in the morn and we can set off from there" Gaston gave another one of his massive smiles and with a slight pat to LeFou's shoulder who beamed and stayed beside, the two men walked in the direction of the tavern whilst Dean and Sam stood behind, waiting till the other two men were out of sight.

"I don't feel right about going hunting with Gaston, what if he's got crap aim and he shoots me in the ass."

"I'm pretty sure that the last of your worries Dean" Sam said as they about-turned, Sam mentioning they should just head back to Stanley's to ask the other man if they could spend another night with him.

"The more worrisome thing is how are you going to fare on a horse?"

Oh yeah, Dean hadn't thought much of that.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished so what did you think? Did you love? Did you like? And what do you think is going to happen on Dean and Gaston's hunting trip, time will tell, let me know what you thought by leaving me a little review and I'll see you guys again soon for Chapter 7.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, it's me back again with Chapter 7 so last time we left off with Dean and Gaston making plans to go on a hunt together, that should be fun, *laughs sarcastically* and Sam seems to be well aware in his own mind that they might be dealing with demons... Oh, what's going to happen next? Stayed tuned to find out.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning to the very real fact that I was rather uncomfortable in my current position and whatever I was lying on was a lot smaller than me.

Opening my eyes, I groaned softly as I remembered how me and Dean had flipped a coin over who would get the couch this time, Dean winning and I had had to endure several hours of trying to get comfy on the smallest chair known to man.

I didn't regret anything though, staying at Stanley's house was great as if we had been turned away, we just wouldn't have anywhere to go at all and also it gave me more time with the other man, maybe this time a little bit more as my brother would be heading off on his hunt with Gaston today.

Groaning and stretching slightly, I placed my socked feet on the cold wooden floor and swung myself up, smiling slightly when my back cracked in agreement before I ran a hand over my face, yawning out the past few hours of sleep I had gotten.

Becoming more awake in the next second, I realised that I was quite alone in the living area, not like I had been the night before, falling asleep with Dean boasting about how he was the greatest but there was definitely no sign of Dean this time around.

Looking around suspiciously like he were about to jump out of nowhere and surprise me, I noticed the wooden coco clock lying on the mantelpiece, realising on second looks that the current time was just past eight o'clock in the morning and the reason for my brother's disappearance became more known to me.

Ah yes, he had to meet Gaston at seven this morning for the two men to set off on their hunt.

Chuckling slightly at how my big brother was going to stuck on a hunting trip with Gaston for a few days, I stood, groaning as my back cracked again, this time a little more painfully and I looked around my surroundings, wondering to myself why I had never thought before to actually find out where everything in Stanley's house was.

But at the same time, it was a rather small house so it should be easy enough to figure out, right?

In where I was currently standing was the living area, the main room if you want to call it that, with a beige couch, small white chair that had been my sleeping perch last night, a bookshelf in the corner which housed about fifty books, an apparent big deal in this small town but on close inspection, I had realised the other night that they were all just simply cook books.

To my left, I was pretty sure was the kitchen, so I turned that way, taking big strides and opening the door to the left, instantly thanking myself that I thought to remember directions as I was instantly overtaken by the smell of wonderful foods that seemed to be currently cooking.

Stepping further into the room I was surprised to see that Stanley was already awake once again, this time all done up, his hair in a perfect curl on his head and outfit already picked out for the day.

"Good morning" I called out to the other man who jumped slightly, turning around to look at me.

"Good morning Sam, sleep well?" Stanley's smile was as wide as anyone's could be at this time in the morning, it was rather sweet to know that it wasn't just me who was a morning person.

"Not bad, the chair is kind of small though."

Stanley chuckled and I immediately filed that noise away under one I very much liked, it was like the tinkling of bells and a clear blue day, it was just perfection.

"Of course, I seen you and Dean arguing over where to sleep last night but never-mind may you get a better night with your brother being away on his hunt today with Gaston. Porridge?"

It seemed to me at least that Stanley didn't seem to have an off button, as he was talking to me, he still had his eyes on a large stone basin behind him that he was checking every few seconds and checking something.

"I'd love some" I replied in kind, thinking about what a great start to the day this was, one my brother wasn't here to annoy the crap out of me and for another thing, Stanley and myself were alone, maybe I could talk to him and ask him more stuff about the going's on in the village.

"It'll be ready soon, take a seat."

And so I did.

* * *

 _It was becoming harder and harder to hide, his eyes just weren't strong enough to hold it back._

 _He had to do it again, he had to just use it and hope that the next person would be just as scared as everyone else, this place was very small so of course they hadn't seen something like him before._

 _But how was he going to make sure that the next person wouldn't find out._

 _He had to find somewhere._

 _Ah...  
_

 _Perfect._

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Dean was pretty sure that if he took another step his feet were seriously going to fall off, he had awoken at half six that morning, glaring jealously at his still sleeping oaf of a brother before he had set off to the stables where he had found Gaston, laughing and talking to a very sleepy LeFou but the second he bounded up, LeFou began to smile again and wave at him and even Gaston managed a small smirk.

Within ten minutes, the two men had been ready to set off, LeFou just finishing brushing down a beautiful black stallion and adding the provisions that they would need.

LeFou next quickly started tying some provisions to another horse, a beautiful creamy colour that just sat and let LeFou do his work before being saddled up to be ready to ride.

That was when disaster struck, Dean had always had a little bit of a problem with horses - like planes they weren't exactly always capable in making the rider feel like he or she were on the ground and so Dean had always been a little weary, refusing to sit back and watch when his brother wanted to ride the ponies at the fare when they were younger - so now when he had no choice but to get on the horse, he immediately felt his hands begin to sweat but ignored it and grabbed the middle part of the saddle like he had seen Gaston do a few seconds earlier.

But for some reason that even he still wasn't too sure of, the horse didn't want him to mount her and two seconds later, Dean found himself lying on the ground and holding his crotch after the horse had kicked him straight in the nuts and he cried out in pain as he fell, cursing everything and everyone on the planet, why couldn't everything just be as easy as his baby.

Dean waited a few minutes until he could get a good feeling back in his crotch and stood up again, noticing that Gaston was watching him with a rather odd gleam in his eye.

Walking around to the front of his horse, Dean tried to make a good first impression and put his hand up for the horse to sniff him and let him pat her mane.

This too seemed to be a bad idea as seconds after he had raise the horse, she seemed to think he wanted to attack her and the next thing Dean knew he was staggering backwards, holding his slightly chewed jacket sleeve and wondering why the universe hated him.

"That's very strange, she's not normally like that" LeFou spoke to him in a calm voice, turning the same voice on the horse and approaching the creature with soft, soothing noises and movement.

A few seconds later, LeFou was patting the horse's mane and smiling to himself whilst Dean rolled his eyes inwardly, of course that guy could make friends with a horse.

"I think you just scared her Dean" LeFou had appeared at his side and Dean jumped a few feet in the air, turning to face the other man.

"Come on, come say hello to Lilo."

Using his hand as an opening, LeFou directed him back towards the horse, taking careful, slow movements as they went and keeping all eyes on the horse before them.

Within a few moments, Dean was making progress, this time the horse had not tried to kick him or take a chunk out of his jacket, she seemed a lot calmer and more likely to admit him on her back.

A few minutes later and Dean was calmly sitting on the horse's back, carefully holding the reigns like he could see Gaston doing and making sure his horse didn't want to chuck him off.

And they had been off, it had taken almost a few hours to travel as far into the forest as they could go, eventually having to dismount, Gaston with a lot more ease than Dean who fell slightly and had to grab onto his horse's reign to keep his balance.

The trip from there was all on feet, Dean following carefully along Gaston's footsteps and treading only where Gaston had, wondering where the other man had learnt his hunting skills from until a few more hours later Dean was ready to collapse, his feet were tried to and dead, his whole back was dripping with sweat and his legs felt like jelly.

"We should stop here for the night."

Dean was pretty sure if he could have, he would have thanked a god he didn't really believe in at that moment in time, thank god they were stopping, okay maybe he could thank the god after all.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

After breakfast had been served and the dishes had been cleared away, I had begun to help Stanley around the house with his housework, whilst the other man went out to feed the chickens, I quickly swept around each room, taking care not to leave any dust lying around like Dean would mostly likely have done.

After this, we both cleaned out the living area and Stanley's room, eyes trying not to travel too much to the very comfortable looking bed and definitely not trying to imagine what it might feel like for Stanley lying below me in that bed, moaning out my name.

I had immediately turned his back on the bed, feigning interest in Stanley's window for a few minutes before the other man informed me that we were finished and would be moving onto the next activity, shopping.

I had jumped at the chance to go shopping in the small village, I hadn't been here for long and I hadn't really gotten to know much of the village and it's surrounding area so it would be good to find out more.

We had been ready to leave a few minutes later, Stanley just placing a travelling cloak over his clothes whilst I donned my fawn jacket and we had headed out, Stanley securely tying a little jingling money bag to his side as he closed and locked the door behind us.

The walk into the main area of the little village took no more than five minutes as we took our time and I checked out the surrounding area, wondering how everyone here seemed so ready to just live in this little area when there was a lot more to see.

The first stop on our list was to the butcher's stall and I followed on as Stanley took the lead stopping in-front of stall where a man stood behind it, looking rather middle aged and wearing a kind and weary smile.

I came to find out that this man's name was Henry and he had known Stanley since he was younger.

"Good morning Stanley, would you wish your usual pound of beef?" Henry started to rise a package wrapped in brown paper but before he could get far, Stanley shook his head.

"Not today Henry, I'm cooking for two today so I shall be needing two pounds please."

Henry wasted no time in obliging, cutting up another pound of beef for us and presenting them to Stanley.

"There you are sir, two pounds of beef. That shall be nine francs."

Stanley opened his mouth to protest, maybe he was getting paid less than he should be and I saw Henry gave him a look that had Stanley shut his mouth immediately.

"No good sir, as a friend of the family let me help you with your purchases with this little discount on your behalf."

Stanley nodded and thanked the man, taking the beef from him and paying the nine francs before we hurried off, hearing Henry call after us for Stanley to get a haircut.

Stanley shook his head and laughed slightly, looking at me.

"You'd best be careful Sam if you get to known Henry too well, he'll soon be telling you the same thing" Stanley smirked and I held my hands to my hair, protectively, Dean had been trying to get me to cut my hair for years, even going as far as trying to shave my head once in the middle of the night.

Next, we went to the bakers where Stanley bought two loaves of bread from a kind old woman who went by Fran and called everyone darling.

We then made our way to bookshop where Stanley picked up a new cookbook from the bookseller there before picking a few other odds and ends before we came to our last stop where a lovely young woman with raven black hair and bright blue eyes was selling jams.

Upon seeing Stanley, the girl screamed and ducked under the table causing the other woman standing beside her, obviously her mother to step forward and smile carefully at us.

"Monsieur Stanley, how unexpected of us to see you on such a fine morn such as this one. Tell me how do you fair?"

"Well Mademoiselle and you. How are you and your daughter Katerina fairing?"

"Not a lot to be said I'm afraid, time's are becoming harder even now. Would you wish to purchase some jam Stanley?"

Stanley nodded enthusiastically and began to dig in his money pouch, producing a few coins which he dropped into the woman's hand and she handed him over two jars of jam with a little wink and a knowing smirk at me.

I stood still for a few moments, wondering why the woman had just winked at me when a sudden elbow in my side reminded me where we were and I thanked the woman, noticing how her daughter Katerina was slowly coming over her shyness and just as we left, she jumped to her feet.

"au revoir Stanley."

I chuckled softly and followed after Stanley all the way back to the other man's house with one thought on my mind.

Had I really been jealous of Katerina?

* * *

A/N: So guys it's the end of Chapter 7, what did you guys think? Leave me a little review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all again soon for Chapter 8. Love you guys all so much.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I lasted updated, been a crazy week and then I was going to do it yesterday and instead I got hit by a load of the cold and couldn't move without feeling faint and sickly so here we have it finally. Time to update with Chapter 8. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _It was becoming harder and harder to stop the feelings of anger and hurt and betrayal from sinking into place, it was supposed to be an easy time of it, find the thing and kill it and then leave but that was becoming more and more difficult. It was like this was happening on purpose but now it didn't seem to just be as easy anymore, it was almost like there were someone else here, like they weren't the only ones here. But who? Who could it be?_

* * *

Dick despite his name was actually a very much loved and well respected man despite everyone thinking he was simply the equivalent of his name and it had been hard for a few years for him to actually come to terms to the fact that people just didn't trust him because of his name so he had started calling himself Richard for a while but then Tom and Stanley had become rather confused by the sudden change and he had went back to being plain old Dick.

Now a few weeks after he had first heard about two new strange people arriving in the village, Dick could be seen acting a lot more like his namesake, he had been spying on the brother's, watching their every move and making sure that the two weren't up to anything unjust but eventually finding nothing and just going back to his normal way of things, spending time with Tom and Stanley or spending time with his wife and children, happy that he had a family who loved him for him, name and all.

But then one night that Dick was still very fully aware of, things begun to change, the first big thing he began to notice was how short his fuse was, little things that he used to enjoy and not be bothered by would find him yelling and screaming at such as his children hitting him accidentally with toys or his wife over-cooking his meal.

It was the little things, some unaware and some more aware that made him begin to suspect more and more that he might be going insane, he had even confided in Tom and Stanley, both of whom told him that he must not be getting enough sleep and he should probably take a few days to rest up and calm his nerves so Dick had done so, spending more and more time with his family but finding that nothing seemed to be calming his nerves so he snuck out one evening, moving slowly about the village and keeping his eyes out for anyone who might want to stop to speak to him.

But he found no-one thankfully and instead headed to the tavern, noticing right away that the place seemed rather quiet tonight before he remembered hearing word of Gaston going out of town for a few days with one of the brothers to embark on a hunting trip so that definitely explained the quietness of the place but something that he couldn't understand as much was why LeFou, Gaston's well he couldn't really call him a friend, more like a follower, was sitting all alone at a table in the tavern, eating when Gaston wasn't there to tell him what to do.

Wasn't that the point of Gaston, Dick thought to himself, watching how easily LeFou seemed to engage in conversation with anyone who passed by his table and continue to eat his food as if it was no problem, wasn't Gaston in charge to tell him just what exactly he should do and when, Dick had a feeling that it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to say but at the same time, it was true, he knew that LeFou could do nothing without Gaston.

Dick retreated into the shadows, continuing to watch carefully as LeFou finished off his meal, sipping a glass of wine before placing the items onto the bar top where the barman took them from the other man with a small smile and a thank you and LeFou left on his way, leaving Dick alone in the shadows, wondering just how exactly LeFou could work by himself.

"Ha. Got you."

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, I had seriously been embarrassed of some girl who had been flirting with Stanley and why shouldn't she flirt with him, even I had to admit that Stanley was an attractive man but something about it had irked me, caused me to overreact and left me wondering what was wrong with me.

We had returned from the market a few hours ago and now I was standing in the kitchen, helping Stanley out with dinner and watching his small slim frame as he chopped vegetables and beef, heating them in a pot that he had produced over the fire and cutting off a lengthily amount of bread to serve with the meal.

I on the other was washing the fruits we had bought earlier which we would be having for desert and wondering still just to myself why I was so jealous over some girl.

"How's the fruits going over there Sam?" Stanley's voice brought me back to the present and I looked up, wondering how I got so lost in my thoughts before inwardly shaking my head and smiling.

"Good, almost ready. Just need to be chopped and they'll be ready to go."

I let my head turn back down to the task at hand, washing the fruits more at ease and beginning to chop them in nice bite size shapes, aware that Stanley was still watching me with a look of concern etched on his face but I tried my hardest to keep my head tilted down, avoiding his eye contact and I was saved another bout of questioning from Stanley as there came a sudden knocking at the door and Stanley hurried away to answer it, leaving me to the fruit and my thoughts but also my ability to listen in to who Stanley would be speaking to.

I stopped washing the fruits and held my hands still, listening as Stanley opened the door and gasped slightly.

"LeFou? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this night?"

I listened as LeFou presumably pushed past Stanley, causing Stanley to let out a little puff of air and then the front door was closed again and LeFou's footsteps stopped.

"Stanley. You are my greatest and my truest friend but I admit I have something to tell you. Something that has been urking at my skull for a few nights now and I wish only to ask you of what you think."

I inched closer to the door, all the better to hear clearer and stood still, my ear to the door and trying not to breathe too heavily.

"Of course LeFou, you may tell or ask me anything."

I could tell that Stanley would most likely be standing most firmly on one foot now, his other foot balanced behind him and his arms most likely crossed over his chest, a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, well you see the thing is I was at the tavern earlier after Gaston left and I felt like someone was watching me in the moments before I left to come here and I need only ask, do you think that Dick has been acting strange lately. It's just beginning to scare me how he looks at me and even Gaston lately like he is trying to read our minds."

The scream from outside was enough to scare everyone. Including myself as I jumped about five feet into the air, dropping the fruits I held in my hands and they rolled across the floor, disappearing in all directions whilst I waited still with bated breath to see if another scream was to follow the first.

When nothing happened, I bent down, starting the scoop up the now useless fruits and it was in that next second that I heard it again, louder than anything else in my life but yet still chilling to the bone.

Another scream, this one more blood curdling and anguished than the first one and I just knew deep down what had happened.

Someone had just been murdered.

* * *

A/N: OHHHHHHHH big cliffhanger here, so guys what did you think of Chapter 8, did you love it? And what about Sam, do you think he'll ever come to terms with what's going on with him and maybe ask Stanley a few questions about himself. Stayed tuned for the next chapter and happy reading folks and lady folks.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So hey guys since it's been a while since I last updated, I thought I might be nice and update the next chapter too to give you more to read and enjoy so here we go guys.

* * *

 _Previously On Too Much? Never!_

 _Dick despite his name was actually a very much loved and well respected man despite everyone thinking he was simply the equivalent of his name._

 _things begun to change, the first big thing he began to notice was how short his fuse was_

 _Wasn't that the point of Gaston, Dick thought to himself, watching how easily LeFou seemed to engage in conversation with anyone who passed by his table and continue to eat his food as if it was no problem, wasn't Gaston in charge to tell him just what exactly he should do and when, Dick had a feeling that it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to say but at the same time, it was true, he knew that LeFou could do nothing without Gaston._

 _Dick retreated into the shadows, continuing to watch carefully as LeFou finished off his meal, sipping a glass of wine before placing the items onto the bar top where the barman took them from the other man with a small smile and a thank you and LeFou left on his way, leaving Dick alone in the shadows, wondering just how exactly LeFou could work by himself._

 _"Ha. Got you."_

* * *

 _"LeFou? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this night?"_

 _"Okay, well you see the thing is I was at the tavern earlier after Gaston left and I felt like someone was watching me in the moments before I left to come here and I need only ask, do you think that Dick has been acting strange lately. It's just beginning to scare me how he looks at me and even Gaston lately like he is trying to read our minds."_

 _Another scream, this one more blood curdling and anguished than the first one and I just knew deep down what had happened._

 _Someone had just been murdered._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sam** ' **s P.O.V.**

No-one could really say for certain of what happened in the hours following the screams of pain and anguish of the crying woman with kids who had been the one to find the body, not even after Stanley had ran outside to see what was happening and had returned as I came into the room, acting like I hadn't been listening in was beyond my usual amount that I could take.

Stanley looked for a word shocked, his face was pale as a ghost, he was shaking and his hair was even dropping down.

LeFou had jumped into action straight away, backing Stanley onto a chair and telling him to sit still whilst he ran into the kitchen to fetch some water.

I kneeled in-front of Stanley, gripping his hand in my own and giving it a small squeeze that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts for a few seconds but then he was back under again, staring straight ahead with a look of utter disbelief etched across his features and seeming to be trying to say something but his voice box didn't seem to want to cooperate so instead he would open his mouth a little bit, kind of shake his lips a little before snapping his mouth closed again and shake his head.

LeFou returned a few moments later with the water in a plastic cup and helped Stanley drink down a couple of glasses of water before Stanley finally snapped himself out of his daze once again and looked at myself and LeFou, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"It was Dick. I don't know how or why but he's dead, oh god Dick is dead. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Stanley's P.O.V.**

The funeral had been set and many showed up to remember Dick, one of the many men that I had gotten on with, he had always been such a nice guy, even to me and he always had a funny joke to tell and a different way of doing things from other people.

But then he had started to act different, almost if there was something wrong with him but me and Tom brushed it off, telling him that it was nothing to worry about and now he was dead. Yeah that was definitely something to worry about.

I still couldn't believe that he was actually gone, he had been found by his wife outside Gaston's weapons room, his eyes completely burned out and a silver looking thing poking out of his chest that I didn't really understand.

Gaston and Dean had arrived back a few days after Dick's body had been discovered, Gaston immediately going to check up on LeFou whilst Sam and Dean walked off to a corner, whispering together and I bristled slightly, what were they talking about that they couldn't tell me?

I was one of Dick's closest friends, I should know why the two were whispering together, it wasn't like I didn't know about different ways to kill people, I had read books before in my life but never before had I heard of anything quite like what was happening to Dick and so I had pushed the whispering to the back of my mind and instead focused myself on Dick's funeral.

Dick was buried in the old church graveyard a couple of weeks later, surrounded by his closest friends and family, even Gaston had shown up though I suspected that LeFou had been mostly to do with that last factor seeing as how Gaston and Dick had never actually been all that close.

Now thought that the funeral was over and things were starting to move on, I had started to notice a few things, for one even though I had seen him in the village the day before the funeral, Tom had failed to show up for the funeral itself which struck me as odd.

Tom and Dick had always been thick as thieves, the two even grew up together before they moved to the village and I had met them both when I had moved to the village myself after my parents had kicked me out and disowned me, I know what you might be thinking, why would a man like myself move to such a small village when you've just been kicked out from a small house I bet from your parents and everything.

Well you see this village gave me a sense of closure, it was small and nothing really big ever happened here so I wasn't expecting anything to jump out and kick me in the stomach like my parents disapproval like that.

Of course I had been expecting it, well kind of but mostly just expecting it, my parents were straight to the book christian's and anything that you did that was against the bible was immediately seen as sin and earned you either a horn on your door for three weeks - no joke - or just a simply kicking out of the house.

So it really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when on my eighteenth birthday I myself was kicked out of my home after my parents found me playing seven minutes in heaven with a guy, yep you heard that right, I Stanley am gay and actually rather proud of it despite my parents trying to literally fry it out of me for years before they just gave up and kicked me out once I was old enough.

So yeah moving to a place as small as Villenueuve was the best decision I had made in my whole life, it got me away from my parents and their rules of how I should be living my life but it also gave the chance to try out some new things for myself too and see what I liked.

The first thing I had come to notice was that I was a great cook, I had occasionally had to cook my own dinners if my parents were away out at their meetings with the church club and since my parents favourite motto was nothing learned is nothing gained so I had taken it upon myself to start learning, otherwise I would certainly starve. I found out rather quickly that I actually excelled at cooking and it quickly became a pastime of mine.

Then when I had moved to the village, I had put my skill to use and cooked dinners for myself then even Tom and Dick and their wives and kids and then when Gaston and LeFou had moved to town, I had started to make meals for them too and started going to the bookstore where I would speak to Pere Robert for a few hours about any new cook books he might have in store and whilst it was very few and far between, I still loved learning all the new recipes and making them to perfection even offering my services to Sam and Dean when they came calling.

The second thing I learned about myself in my parents house was about my sexuality, I had known for a good few years before-hand, how I would look at guys differently from girls and even how I enjoyed girls fashion a lot more than boys should even going as far as to wear a dress once in my own house and parade around, finally feeling free and enjoying every minute of it so after I had kissed a boy and rather enjoyed it too and then been caught by my parents and thrown out of my house, I had ran straight back into my little closet.

Upon arriving at Villenueuve, I found out straight away that if I was going to live here and be true to myself, I had to come out and tell my friends the truth so I had opened up to Tom and Dick who welcomed me with open arms and told me that they didn't care what I was as long as I was myself, the next person I had opened up to was LeFou, a few weeks after he and Gaston had moved to the village, and I had been pleasantly surprised to find out he was gay too and helplessly in love with his best-friend and war partner, Gaston.

I had found it rather cute and so I had plotted to help LeFou out, pretending to flirt with LeFou in order to see if Gaston would get jealous and in that time, I began to grow attracted to LeFou, noticing how he smiled a lot and even how he always played with the ribbon in his hair and stuttered a lot when he was nervous.

It led to me confessing my attraction to LeFou one night when I was drunk in the tavern and he had nodded said okay and kissed me and I had felt... nothing...

Not even a hint of a spark, nothing there to even suggest that we might be in partnership so I had moved on, aware that my attraction to LeFou had been a lot of time spent with him and how he flirted with me and how I had never really felt real love for someone before so I had mistaken our growing and budding friendship with LeFou as something more.

Then a while later, LeFou and Gaston had gotten together and I had found myself very happy for LeFou but jealous too that he had found someone when I had to live vicariously through his and Gaston's relationship as it developed and grew, even being the first one to know after he and Gaston had slept together for the first time.

And so it continued, me excited to hear about every new little thing about LeFou and Gaston's relationship, priding myself on remembering every little detail but then that had all changed when Sam Winchester had came into my life, he had been perfect and I could remember standing in the tavern drinking a tankard of whiskey with Tom and Dick when he had walked in, whilst LeFou was adding more and more levels to Gaston's ego by singing yet another song about him.

I had started to laugh silently, ready to tell Tom and Dick my funny joke when I saw his confused face and puppy dog eyes and it was in that moment that I fell in love with him despite not even knowing his name or anything about him and before you say it, no this wasn't like LeFou, this was new and different and someone I would really like to get to know better.

So I had started getting to know him better, spending a lot of time with him and less time with Tom and Dick, finding a sheer weird and wonderful connection with Sam that I had never felt before.

And the feelings grew and grew, even hitting boiling point after I had found Dick's dead body and he had held my hand and told me with his eyes it was all going to be okay and I believed him.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah so Tom and Dick had been thick as thieves but yet the other man hadn't shown up to the funeral and come to think of it, I hadn't even seen the other man since before Dick's funeral so it was safe to say that a few days after Dick's funeral as myself, Sam, Dean, Gaston and LeFou all sat in the tavern together talking and remembering Dick that it had been very strange indeed to see Tom running into the tavern, looking very out of breath and sweaty and tears running down his face.

"Oh my god, I just heard about Dick. I was out of town and I only got back this morning. Oh Stanley" And Tom had collapsed onto me whilst Gaston, LeFou, Sam and Dean had looked on in both wonder and slight amusement and even a little bit of annoyance from Gaston as Tom began to cry, shaking horribly into my over-coat and if I could I would have moved him but I couldn't, there was just too much currently through my brain.

For one thing, how exactly had Tom known where to find us if he had only gotten back and for two...

"Help... You must help me... He's got Belle... she's locked in a dungeon... You have to help me..."

I had just been mind-blocked by Maurice.

* * *

A/N: So guys here's chapter 9 all finished and for your reading pleasure, make sure to enjoy and let me know what you think and I'll see you all again soon with Chapter 10...

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So Chapter 10. Double figures, the same amount of times as I've now seen Beauty and the Beast... Hope you guys are still all enjoying this story as I much as I'm enjoying writing it for you. So let's crack on.

* * *

 _Previously on Too Much? Never!_

 _"Help... You must help me... He's got Belle... she's locked in a dungeon... You have to help me..."_

 _I had just been mind-blocked by Maurice._

* * *

 _Tom and Dick had been thick as thieves but yet the other man hadn't shown up to the funeral and come to think of it, I hadn't even seen the other man since before Dick's funeral so it was safe to say that a few days after Dick's funeral as myself, Sam, Dean, Gaston and LeFou all sat in the tavern together talking and remembering Dick that it had been very strange indeed to see Tom running into the tavern, looking very out of breath and sweaty and tears running down his face._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Three Weeks Earlier**

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Dean was seriously thinking about calling it quits, he and Gaston had woken up at eight am that morning and started on their hunt, Gaston sticking to the trees and watching the animals whilst Dean stuck to the shadows, making sure not to make too much noise and grumbling slightly to himself whenever his stomach rumbled, after their not so great hunt from the night before they had been left with very little to eat and decided to try and get an earlier start hoping for more of a chance but it seemed so far that this wasn't the case.

Ready to give up again, Dean sunk down to the ground, putting his head into his knees and groaning softly, he was hungry, his feet were aching and he was beyond tired, Gaston had kept him up most of the night devising a new plan on the best way to catch.. well anything really but Dean hadn't been listening, he had been too focused on the assault of his stomach at the time and wishing they could just go back home.

So that morning had been just like the few before it, he had kept an eye out whilst Gaston checked on some things and they had set off, Dean already beginning to feel annoyed and suffering from his lack of food, what he wouldn't give for a good cheeseburger right now or even better.

Pie. And lots of it.

But no, there wasn't any of that for miles and now instead he was still sitting on the cold, hard earth hating himself for agreeing to the hunt and thinking up a good few ways he was going to torture his brother for making him do this when he got back, if he did ever get back when Gaston suddenly appeared at his side and softly kicked his foot.

"Dean. Wake up, we must head back to the village at once. Something has happened." Dean looked up into Gaston's eyes, noticing how the other man seemed rather nervous and was bouncing on his toes slightly, he looked almost afraid.

"What happened?" Dean jumped up straight away, all thoughts of hunger and exhaustion gone.

If something had happened at the village, was his little brother okay? Oh god, why had he agreed to go on that stupid hunting trip.

"I am not sure, I just saw smoke go up in the middle of the trees near where the village is and I know that means they are in mourning."

Ignoring anything else that Gaston had to say, Dean pushed past the other man, walking up the steep hill he had seen Gaston climbing earlier and stopped suddenly in alarm as he saw with his own eyes that Gaston was correct and there was smoke coming up from the trees surrounding the village they had left only two days earlier.

"We have to get down there. Now!"

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"...You have to help me."

It was strange that think that this wasn't the strange thing that someone had shouted aloud in a pub before, having been in stranger situations with my brother, Dean I wasn't too worried about the shouts but our heads did still swivel round to the door as a slightly older man came stumbling in, grey hair hanging around his thin face and a look of utter alarm all over his features.

Wondering what was going on and why no-one else had even bothered to go up and help the man, I approached him, noticing how he was kind of turning on the spot, looking for someone to help him and he jumped quite a bit when I taped him on the shoulder.

He really must have been through some sort of ordeal.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked the man who was taking a few deep breaths now and looking me over with wonder, I guess he was trying to decide if he could trust me or not seeing as how this man had never met before nor me him.

It seemed he didn't take long to decide as two seconds later, he grabbed a hold of my arm and looked into my eyes, his whole body shaking again.

"You have to help me please, I have just came from the castle. There's a beast, he has my daughter captured. He has Belle."

That was twice in the last few minutes I had heard the feminine name from this man and in the next second, it clicked.

Of course, that was the name of the nice young woman me and Dean had met during our second day here, the one who had told us a little bit about the hunters who had arrived in the village asking her questions about anyone acting strange, made Dean fall into a trough - because who was I to forget such a funny occurrence - and then when a white horse named Philippe had arrived out of the blue, she had ran up to the horse, demanding to know where her Papa was and for the horse to take her there.

Had that been where Belle had rode off to? The castle that this man was speaking of but according to everyone I had spoken to in the village, nothing existed outside of this village, not anything either way and we had tried.

But if this was true and there was a beast that lived in the castle, then...

"You said something about a beast?" I asked the older man who nodded shakily still and held two fingers up over the top of his head.

"Yes he was massive, about ten feet with two large rams horns on his head and he was very fury, it didn't look human.. It..."

"Maurice, you making up stories again, are you?" Tom, the barman who owned the tavern and I had come to know on occasion from visiting the tavern, approached us that second, chuckling slightly and rubbing a empty tankard with one of his cloths.

"Please pay no heed to the ramblings of a crazy old man young Mr Winchester, he is slightly deranged, I think you might need to head home and get some sleep Maurice, get Belle to make you some tea."

"LISTEN TO ME! Belle is not at home, she's in a castle with the beast, I'm not making this up. I promise you" Maurice turned between Tom and myself, grabbing a hold of my jacket and pulling slightly.

"You have to believe me. You just have to. I'm not insane and I know my daughter is not at home, young man please..."

Maurice looked like he were close to begging and I had no idea how to cope with that sort of thing, it was so much more my brother's forte but I tried to help him out as I much as I could.

"I believe you Maurice... So where is this?..."

"What's going on here?"

It seemed that Maurice's shouting and bawling had been heard by more than just me and Tom, it had even attracted the attention of Gaston who came storming towards us now, his red coat swishing back and forth behind him and a look of annoyance on his face.

"I am so sorry to have distributed you mon captainte. You see Maurice here seems to have had a few too much to drink and is raving about some beast in a castle and that it has Belle."

Watching Gaston carefully, I could have sworn that his eyes changed quickly for a second but the look was gone in the next second, replaced by urgency and hurt and I was hit by an overwhelming case of something that I wasn't too sure of.

"Now Maurice, I know that many should have no desire to listen to your rave delusions but if you are very certain this thing exists and it has Belle then we must go find it and kill it. Lead me to the beast" Gaston smirked and I watched how sure of himself he seemed to be, gone was the anger from before, it was replaced with this new look, almost like he were just going along for the ride.

"Oh thank you captian. Thank you." Maurice, it seemed hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary as he hurried forward, clasping one of Gaston's hands in his own and kissing it lightly right on a red ruby stoned ring that Gaston wore on his right ring ha

nd and I wondered how I had never seen it before, I usually always looked out for anything out of the ordinary.

Or was it just me being paranoid without my usual precautions and Gaston had been wearing the ring the whole time without me noticing or was it a new addition?

Looking back over to where our little group of friends were gathered, I was not that surprised as I noticed how LeFou was once again watching Gaston very carefully and after Maurice walked away, LeFou stood from his chair, walking over to Gaston.

"Gaston" LeFou begun in a soft whisper and I noticed how he started to put a soft hand on Gaston's hip but in the next second, Gaston had grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him outside leaving me bewildered as I stared after them for a few minutes before shaking my head and walking back to the table where Tom had finally stopped crying all over Stanley and now sat nursing a beer, looking downcast.

"What did crazy old Maurice want?" Stanley asked with a slight laugh to his voice and I shot him a look, wondering why everyone seemed so sure that Maurice was so crazy.

"I don't think he was crazy Stanley, he was talking about a Beast in a castle and how the Beast had Belle held captive or something."

Stanley shot me a strange look at that, almost like he were trying to decide if I too was just as or slightly more crazy than Maurice but in the next second, Tom finished his beer and slammed forward, his head smacking off the table and Stanley's attention was diverted as he tried to help Tom sit back up again and I saw my cue to signal Dean which he seemed to catch right away inclining his head over to the side of the bar and I nodded, standing up and following my brother.

"I really don't think that Maurice guy is crazy."

"Wow Sammy, don't let me tell you I believe you or anything before you jump right into it, Hi Dean, I really want to know your views on this too so tell me do you think Maurice is crazy, he may have a crazy name Sammy but no I don't think he's crazy."

I glared at my brother, smacking his chest and giving him another look.

"It's Sam and you never speak your mind dude but I have more important things to worry about. Have you noticed the red stone ring that Gaston wears at all?"

"Okay Liberace first of all" And Dean flicked me in the forehead "That's how you annoy someone and two, no I don't notice rings. That's your forte I was pretty sure Scooby Doo."

I glared again, rubbing slightly at my forehead and giving my brother the finger.

"So what suddenly I'm a gay dog, Dean you really need to stop watching so much television dude it's messing with your head and how do you even know who Liberace is?"

Thump.

"Okay dude, that wasn't even funny or close to it, how can a thump be how you heard about Liberace?"

Thump.

"...Gaston..."

I turned to Dean, realising in the next second that we were actually standing at the front door to the tavern and something was happening right outside.

"You first."

I rolled my eyes at my brother, he was such a girl at times.

* * *

 _He watched them carefully, they seemed to know more than they were letting on, but yet there was something about them that he had seen before._

 _It was enticing yet annoying at the same time, who were they really?_

 _"You know what you need to do my lord?"_

 _Oh yes he definitely knew what he needed to do._

 _It was time to call in the big guns._

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I know most of this chapter if not all was written in Sam's P.O.V. but don't worry we'll be getting some other points of view in the next chapter I promise you that and we might just get our first clue as to what exactly the big guns are, got you ready for the next chapter now have you? Remember to leave me a little review and let me know what you think and Chapter 11 will be up soon.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey all. So it's time for Chapter 11. Have you been glued to this story? Can you just not wait for more? If so then here I am to fill you up with lots more story time and let you enjoy it all that just bit more.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

There just was something wrong here and I knew it, even watching him out of the corner of my eye as he spoke to Maurice, I could even tell there was something more going on and I just hadn't realised it, he had been acting strange for a while, this was just becoming more and more strange.

It was like he was pulling away from me and the last time we had properly lain together without any interruptions he had called me Belle and then spent the rest of the night apologising about it and telling me he loved me and she didn't mean anything to him.

He had fallen asleep a few hours later, his arm curled around my waist and snoring into the back of my head but yet I had felt too unsure to fall asleep myself, I wasn't too sure exactly what it was but I felt like I couldn't trust him.

I felt like I was losing him, could I really be losing my Gaston.

It was very strange a sight to behold though when I suddenly returned from the market the day previous and he was standing in the kitchen we shared, a burn hole in his favourite shirt and a apologetic smile wide across his features.

"Hey" I had said, closing the door behind me and placing my purchases onto the table. "What have you been doing in here?"

It was then that I saw the fantastic meal laid out before me.

Venison with chopped carrots and two glasses of wine all ready to go.

"I have been cooking LeFou..." He cleared his throat slightly and gave me another big smile "I mean Lafay."

For those of you who do not know and for those who do know and the ones that just simply do not care either way, my birth name was not LeFou, I mean what kind of people do you think my parents would have been to call me LeFou (The Fool) I mean, just how could you think they would. No, my given birth name was Lafay, named for my strength and my ability to always see the best in people no matter what and I have been given the nickname LeFou for my clumsiness and my ability to make everyone else around me laugh constantly anyway so yes my real name is Lafay and to hear it from Gaston was something I hadn't heard in a while.

"I see that Gaston" I looked at the table again in awe, eyeing how the meat was cooked to just such perfection and the carrots cut into perfect sizes even the wine had that delectable look about it.

"Do you not like it?" Gaston's eyes grew worried as I continued to stare and I immediately put his worries to bed as I hurried up, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love it Gaston. I was just surprised that you did this. I mean you never cook, I didn't even think you know how to cook" I laughed slightly and Gaston gave me one of his little I know more than you think looks and kissed me again before taking my arm and walking me around to the side of the table I sat at, pulling the chair out for me too and sitting me down before he withdrew to sit down opposite me.

We ate together in peaceful harmony, Gaston wanting to hear all about my day, something that he had not focused on in such a long time and even looked very interested in what I had to say.

The rest of dinner passed peacefully and we followed dinner with some chopped fruit that Gaston had even chopped earlier himself and we enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine, my stomach full to capacity afterwards and a wide smile on my face.

I knew though that it would be good to last and I was proved just right as once we were fed and watered, Gaston immediately set about doing the dishes whilst I watched him fill the bucket with water from the pail outside and I had a strange feeling I would need to fill up the water pail again soon.

Gaston then started to wash the dishes and I sat back again, enjoying the sight and thinking it couldn't get any better when there was a cracking sound followed seconds later by a loud scream of anguish and Gaston turned away from the bucket, glaring at it and holding his hand as I hurried up to check on him.

"Gaston, are you okay?"

Gaston withdrew away from me, this time with less of the love and affection I had seen only moments before, wondering just what exactly was going on with him.

"Gaston, what's going on?"

"Not now LeFou"

"But I..."

"NOT NOW LeFOU!"

I jumped backwards, my back hitting the table and I gasped slightly, what was going on with my Gaston? Why was he acting this way? Why had something as small as an apparent cut on his hand from a broken dish caused his overreaction like this.

Moments later, he looked up at me, took a deep breath and held out his hand.

"LeFou, please be a dear and fetch me some supplies. It seems I may need some first aid."

I nodded and wasting no time ran in the direction of the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me, wondering what had just happened, Gaston had behaved so violently towards me, sure he had shouted before but nothing ever as bad as this.

Wiping at angry tears, I took a couple of minutes to regain my composure and grabbed the first aid supplies for him, unlocking the door slowly again and heading out to check on Gaston who was now sitting at the kitchen table, his hand palm upwards laid flat on the table and a small cloth wrapped around the cut.

"Gaston" I chastised, walking over and removing the cloth from his hand with fury, quickly opening the first aid box and quickly cleaning and stitching the cut, not without a few hand pulling's away from Gaston.

"There, now please just be careful next time" I looked into his eyes surprised to see that he was smiling again and he lay his hands palm downwards this time out towards me and my eyes finally focused on the sight in-front of me.

"Gaston..."

Sitting proud and neatly on his left hand ring finger was the gold and red stoned ring I had acquired for him a few weeks previous telling him that he could wear it on his other hand until we were together and then he could swap hands and I would know he still wished after all this time to be with me forever.

"You're wearing the ring..." I couldn't speak anymore, fresh floods of tears were beginning to appear at the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away quickly and grabbed Gaston's hands in my own, kissing them with fervour.

The rest of the night had been an intense one. We hadn't lain together as Gaston had to leave early to check on his horse but we had spent much of the time exploring each other's mouths and running hands over one another's bodies with heated passion not wanting to break apart but knowing that we would have to in the end.

And now, well now Gaston was back to his old self, completely ignoring my attempts to distract him when Maurice had begun to yell and trying to get him to sit back down when he had finally lost his cool and stood, determined to shut Maurice up but then I had no choice but to watch as he conversed with the other man before leaning back and smirking slightly whilst I waited until Maurice was out of sight before I walked over to Gaston.

"Gaston" I whispered, moving my hand slowly to place it on Gaston's hip when Gaston suddenly grabbed my arm, dragging me outside of the tavern and I had to hurry my legs to keep up with him until we reached the quiet street and Gaston slammed the front door of the tavern shut and turned to me, placing his hands either side of my head with a slight thump.

"LeFou, I feel I have finally figured it out, the way in which I will finally have Belle as my wife. If I follow crazy old Maurice far enough just to make him see sense, I can finally prove to him that he is just simply losing it and convince him he needs to see someone and Belle will fall into my arms and be with me forever" Gaston smirked and I swallowed down some fresh words that were wanting to form on my tongue, if Gaston was happy with this, we would continue on until he was ready to admit it all to himself.

"Oh but LeFou, I bet you shall be wondering what will happen to poor little you when I have Belle as my wife, will you still matter to me? Will you still gain my affections? Will I still be able to touch you?" As Gaston was speaking, he reached out, letting his hands drop from the wall and running his hands over my chest instead, popping open a few of the buttons on my jacket and I watched hungrily, we might be outside and in the open but I was thankful no-one was about tonight.

"Shall I still be able to make you shiver with even the smallest of my touches?"

Here Gaston got to the last of the buttons on my shirt and let it hang open, his hands immediately darting to my breeches and quickly doing work of the buttons and zipper, yanking them down around my ankles and I shivered, slightly from what I knew was to come and partly from the cold of the night.

"Oh LeFou, you are beautiful" Gaston began to palm me through my underwear and I groaned, thankful for the wall behind as I felt my already stiffening cock react to the touch, it was unlike anything I had experienced in weeks and it was just getting better and better.

Suddenly Gaston was on his knees and before I had much time to react, Gaston pulled my underwear down so they pooled around my ankles too, my cock springing free from it's restraints and the next thing, Gaston had taken a hold of me in his mouth, licking up the underside of my cock and I moaned as loud as I dared possible, letting my back slam back against the wall once again.

Gaston began to lick his tongue further up and up my length, my moans become more and more hearty as my back slammed against the wall again and again. It was pure heaven. It was...

"...Gaston..." I moaned louder than I had intended as Gaston suddenly bit on my member, still sucking at the same time and I let my head bang back against the wall this time, my hands finding the back of Gaston's head, beginning to play with the hair there and pulling slightly at the ribbon tying his hair back as it cascaded down around his shoulders, giving me more to use as I pulled slightly at his hair and he moved inwards, taking more of me in his mouth and I moaned louder again, gripping tighter onto the back of his head.

"...Gas..."

"Oh my god..."

"Oh my fucking god."

The shouts were enough to make Gaston jump away from me, letting my quickly softening dick flop from his mouth as the lack of arousal took over me and I slowly opened my eyes just wide enough to see Sam and Dean standing there at the front door to the tavern, mouths open wide in shock and eyes wide.

Oh god, they had just seen and I was...

Squeaking and flushing bright red, I grabbed for my underwear and breeches quickly pulling both back up as fast as I could, buttoning my shirt in the next moment and staring around at Sam and Dean.

"Hi there... Erm it's not what it looks like."

* * *

 _This had been exactly what he had been waiting for. The big guns were finally ready to be set out. Dick was dead because of them and now soon everyone else would be too and they would be free to take over the whole place._

 _Just as long as he didn't get in their way._

 _They didn't really know if he was dormant at the moment but they were very aware that he could erupt at any moment and they couldn't have that when their plan was almost set in motion._

 _Just one more quick step forward and it would be all over._

 _It was so close, so close and yet so far._

 _Closer and closer, their hands could almost touch it. It was getting closer._

 _It was..._

 _"Excuse me? What do you two think you're doing?"_

* * *

A/N: Weeellllll what a chapter eh guys? What did you think then about the little bit of Gafou fun times? And you know Sam and Dean, well they won't ever be able to unsee that but who is this person or persons who are getting closer to this thing and who stopped them? Find out all these questions and more in the next few chapters and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys it's that time now. Up to Chapter 12 now and things are becoming a lot more heated and some secrets are coming out and becoming less of secrets now... Ohhh I can't wait for you guys to see what is coming up. For now, enjoy Chapter 12.

* * *

 _Previously On Too Much? Never!:_

 _"...Gaston..." I moaned louder than I had intended as Gaston suddenly bit on my member, still sucking at the same time and I let my head bang back against the wall this time, my hands finding the back of Gaston's head, beginning to play with the hair there and pulling slightly at the ribbon tying his hair back as it cascaded down around his shoulders, giving me more to use as I pulled slightly at his hair and he moved inwards, taking more of me in his mouth and I moaned louder again, gripping tighter onto the back of his head._

 _"...Gas..."_

 _"Oh my god..."_

 _"Oh my fucking god."_

* * *

 _"Hi there... Erm it's not what it looks like."_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I couldn't and yet I could believe what I was currently seeing in-front of me.

LeFou and Gaston caught together in a heated moment of passion from the sound of things but now things were beginning to get awkward after myself and Dean's cries of horror and LeFou and Gaston had jumped apart like they had been shocked, LeFou pulling his trousers back up, his face burning a whole new shade of magenta I had yet to see on anyone before whilst Gaston immediately jumped into the defensive.

"Does no one seem to care to knock anymore? I was just in the middle of telling LeFou here..."

"Cut the crap Gaston" I was surprised at how harshly the words left my brothers mouth, normally with things he wasn't too sure of Dean would have shot first and cut the crap later but now he was doing the exact opposite and it was rather weird to see.

"Excuse me but who exactly do you think you are to speak to me with such vulgar tongue?" Gaston glared at the two of us and I couldn't help but notice how LeFou seemed to shrink away, trying and failing to hide behind the taller man.

"As I was saying I was just telling LeFou, my most loyal compadre about the trip we plan to take with Maurice, isn't that right LeFou?"

I watched as LeFou stood slightly to the side for a few minutes then suddenly jumped a few feet into the air, clutching at one of his ass cheeks, flushing bright red and nodding slightly.

I narrowed my eyes, it was either my imagination or something else was going on here and I didn't like the look of it.

"So you two are simply going to join Maurice on this trip to a castle when you've never even heard before of a beast or this castle he apparently lives in?" I was ready with my question and was proud when Gaston seemed to hover for a few seconds before smirking again.

"But of course, I trust Maurice and if he says that his daughter is being held captive by a beast then I shall make haste to the castle and bring back his head on a platter, isn't that right LeFou?"

I saw Gaston's hand move this time as he wrapped around LeFou from behind and very swiftly and cunningly gave LeFou's ass a quick pinch causing the other man to giggle slightly this time and jump, flushing again but nodding all the same.

"Of course he's going to agree with you Gaston" I retorted, watching how Gaston's neck seemed to stiffen slightly and his back arched slightly "You're hurting him so he will do it for you free of charge."

Gaston took a threatening step towards me, eyes flashing for a second but the next LeFou had grabbed his arm pulling him back and he seemed to relax into the touch at last.

"Let me and my brother head out to where this castle is and see what is going on. We could maybe..."

But I got no further as Gaston reacted again but this time instead of being stopped, he was let go and I felt the incredible thunk as his fist hit my head and I fell backwards, my back hitting the dirty ground and my vision dizzy but my hearing was still alight and I heard Dean start to argue with Gaston.

"Dean..."

I passed out.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that Gaston had just punched one of the brothers like that, I had always got on with the both of them and they were always nice to me not matter what, so why would he do that just because he wanted to seek out this castle of his own.

If I was honest with myself, I would rather it be anyone but me to go out into the woods with Maurice to find a castle that probably didn't even exist.

After Gaston had punched Sam, Dean started to scream at Gaston whilst I hid behind Gaston, scared to face such wrath but it stopped just as suddenly as Dean seemed to give up and turned to check on his brother whilst Gaston smirked slightly, his usual look of I won that battle and he turned away from the scene starting to run away whilst I hurried after him.

"Gaston, do you really think that was wise?"

Gaston ignored me and continued to walk, confident strides as he approached the stables whilst I watched, wondering just what exactly was going on inside his brain.

"Gaston..."

Gaston finally turned away from feeding his horse some oats and faced me, his arms crossed across his chest.

"What is it LeFou? I'm kind of in a hurry, got a damsel to save from her father."

"Do you even?..."

"Captain, they told me I would find you in here. Are you ready to go save my daughter?"

I hung my head slightly, unable to ask the question I so desired to in-front of Maurice but having a strange feeling that I might know what Gaston's answer would have been anyway.

"Of course Maurice, lead us to the beast."

He did care about something.

I just wasn't to sure if it was me right now.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Stanley's P.O.V.**

I had been sitting in the same position for a number of hours now and my back ached, my vision was beginning to blur from the alcohol and I was very much alone apart from the company of Laurette, Claudette and Paulette or as everyone else just seemed to call them, the Bimbettes, followers on of Gaston and so hopelessly head over heels in love with the man who most definitely would never love them back.

"It's okay Stanley" Claudette patted me on the shoulder softly, my hands shaking slightly as I downed my fifth tankard of the night, I wasn't exactly sure what had even made me do it in the first place when I had more important things on my mind.

"You never know Stanley, things might still change you wait and see" Laurette chimed in, rubbing my other shoulder softly and ordering me another beer, I couldn't believe what an idiot I had been.

"It just wasn't mean to be Stanley" Paulette was last to speak up, her arm draped lazily over my hand and blinking her soft eyes at me, why had I even decided that this was such a good idea?

"Stanley?"

I looked up suddenly and there he was, the cause of all my problems come back to bite me in the ass in the shape of one Sam Winchester.

He was the reason I was in this current predicament and his whole being here right now was not helping in the slightest.

"Hello Sam" The girls spoke together and I felt isolated again, of course as soon as the three found someone else cute to look at, their friend didn't mean anything to them anymore.

"Hi girls, do you mind if I speak to Stanley in private please?" He gave them a look and the girls all rose at once as if commanded, all giving me a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving until it was just me and Sam left alone to our own devices.

Sam took a seat opposite me and stared into my eyes.

"You're drunk Stanley."

"What are you some sort of psychic now?" I hadn't realised I had said it aloud until Sam looked down at me again, his eyes awash with emotion and he placed a hand on my arm.

"No Stanley, I'm just a concerned friend who is checking up on you. I've not seen you in a while just the two of us."

Yeah, I thought to myself, I wonder why that is exactly, oh it could be that I don't like spending time alone with you and you mix me up and make me feel like I don't understand myself around you.

"Sorry, guess it's just been a crazy few days. Then today, well what fun today has been" I raised the sixth tankard to my lips and took a giant gulp, moaning slightly when seconds later the tankard had been removed from my hand.

"I think you've had enough there Stanley, and I can tell you're being sarcastic even if you are drunk so what's going on?"

He looked so sincere but yet I wasn't too sure if I could trust him with this new piece of information, what if he thought differently, just because Tom and Dick - bless his soul - didn't mind did not mean that everyone felt the same.

Instead I looked at my shoes, finding comfort in their soothing black colour, black just like my heart.

"I had a date planned for today and unfortunately said date seems to have stood me up so here I am drinking my sorrows instead."

I didn't dare look up into his face as I spoke, too afraid of what I may find there but after a few minutes of silence, I raised my head again, surprised.

He was looking at me still, almost like he wasn't too sure of what to say to me.

"Maybe we should get you home."

I nodded my head in reply, that probably was a good idea.

* * *

 _"Hey, what are you..."_

 _The figured beneath them screamed and spat at them, they seemed to be a tough cookie but the other was getting close to having it cracked._

 _"Let me go... I've done nothing wrong please. I don't even know of this thing you speak of..."_

 _The figure screamed again and grabbed at his chest where he had been burnt._

 _"Please stop this, I don't know anything. I can get you the man who would know though. Please just let me go."_

 _They leant the blade on his flesh again and he screamed even louder, blood starting to drip from his mouth._

 _It was now or never._

 _"I'm so sorry Dick but that's not enough."_

 _And they dug the blade right into his chest._

 _There was a flash of bright light._

* * *

A/N: So guys Chapter 12 is finished now, what do you guys think and we finally know what happened to Dick, kind of but who done this? Tune in for the next chapter to find out.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So guys, Chapter 13. Glad to see you so many of you keeping up to date with this story and I will definitely be working on my other stories soon, I promise...

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Stanley's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning feeling rather groggy and like my mouth was made of cotton, turning over in my bed and refusing to open my eyes, I was surprised when my back hit that of another and there was heat coming from the other thing beside me.

Had I left the fire on overnight and it had warmed my whole room or was this not just any kind of heat.

Snapping my eyes open suddenly, I jumped just about half a feet into the air as my eyes came into contact with a completely naked body lying beside my own too naked body and the body lying beside my own was definitely male and tall, taller than me at least by a long-shot.

Looking over his naked body, I noticed in the next second how the man's chocolate brown hair lay just beneath his chin and curled underneath as he slept, oh my god was it?

I leaned over slightly in the body, trying not to move too much and looked at the other's face.

Oh my god, I had been right.

I had just slept with Sam Winchester.

* * *

 _Earlier That Night_

 _Sam had directed me home, I could remember that much now, he had kept me up and walking on my feet by throwing my arm across his shoulder and sliding his own around my waist, I had been terrible, staggering back and forth and giggling with each movement as Sam had walked me back to my house._

 _Halfway to the house I had stopped, holding onto a wall as I was violently sick then we carried on and I had fell against Sam, loving his warm body flush against mine._

 _It was then that I began to notice a rather obvious bulge in my breaches but Sam wasn't paying it as much attention, instead he was too focused on making me walk in a straight line compared to my jumbled feelings, I was feeling hot and cold at the same time, I felt like I was going to be sick again but yet I was hungry and then the worst part of it all was I was seriously turned on but at the same time, the thought of moving was too much to bear._

 _"Sam" I uttered suddenly as we came to within minutes of my house, Sam stopping again to check on me to see if I was going to be sick again and I giggled, loving how goofy he looked when he was trying to look caring._

 _"Sam.. come closer" I giggled, watching as he turned confused eyes on me and I couldn't stop from laughing again, he was so cute when he was confused._

 _"Come closer" I repeated, more urgently this time and had to stop a wide smile from spreading across my lips as he moved in closer to me to hear what I had to tell him but it still wasn't enough._

 _"Come closer, I need to tell you something Sammy."_

 _He leaned in ever closer, grabbing suddenly at my waist, like he were trying to keep me steady and I took my chance, leaning into his space and placing a soft kiss, feeling how he gasped slightly into my mouth before I moved away and stared at him._

 _"Hello."_

 _Five minutes later we were inside my house, in my room, lips attached to one another and pulling and ripping at clothing, wanting to take it slow but also just wanting to feel the touch of the other._

 _Sam finally freed me of my shirt, pushing me back so I stumbled, my legs hitting the edge of the bed as I fell back giggling like a mad-man as Sam came over to me, lying atop me and kissing me again, his hands moving to knot into my shoulders whilst I used my own to begin to unbutton Sam's shirt, feeling the taut muscle beneath my fingertips._

 _I pried my mouth away from his and began to kiss down his chest as best I could, giggling again when he shivered from every cold touch of my lips._

 _We were suddenly changed, I was ontop, kneeling each side of Sam's legs and kissing down his chest feeling his back arch and soft moans fill the room, I couldn't believe that this was happening, we were finally about to do something that before I had only dreamed of, he really was the man of my dreams._

* * *

My mind was fuzzy after that part but I could kind of remember Sam riding me of my breeches and me him and then our sweet love-making, our bodies joining together as one, not just once or twice but a whole four times, I loved the feeling of him coming undone under me and hearing his quickening breaths as he came closer and closer to completion.

Closing my eyes again, remembering the feeling of sweet blitz, I was awakened again as I felt a sudden kiss against my chest, my eyelids fluttering open to face Sam who was now wide-awake, one elbow holding himself up on the pillow whilst the other played with some of the hairs that had come loose from my ribbon earlier.

"Good morning" Sam mumbled into my skin, my body shivering in response to the sudden cold that also sent another shiver to my nether-regions.

"Good morning" I replied with a small yawn, blushing as Sam chuckled appreciatively, that was so not the way that I wanted to wake up the morning after sex with a big yawn, almost like my body were silently saying that I hadn't had as much fun as what I thought I'd had but I had had a lot of fun and more.

And I most definitely wanted more.

As soon as possible.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

"Well of course we must be lost old man" Gaston had been yelling at Maurice non-stop since we had left the village on horse and cart and he didn't seem to want to slow down on his anger anytime soon.

"You say you know the way but yet we are no closer to finding Belle" Gaston's grip tightened on the reigns attached to his beautiful black stallion and I knew what was coming next, he was beginning to freak out slightly.

"We have to turn back, enough of this, it'll be close to nightfall before long..."

"Stop. That's it."

Gaston pulled on the reigns sharply and Maurice jumped from the carriage, walking up to a tree that I was sure had seen much better days whilst Gaston leaned back in the carriage, placing his chin on his fist and leaning his elbow on the back of the carriage.

"That's the tree. It was downed by lighting during the storm but it seems to have resumed an upright position through some sort of magic.." Maurice turned back around to look at the two of us with a slight chuckle whilst I inwardly rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe that Gaston was really buying into this.

"Do you really want to marry into this family?" I whispered into Gaston's ear, looking at him intently and rather surprised when he simply ignored me and stood suddenly from the carriage, jumping down to the ground below.

"I've had just quite enough of this. There is no such thing as beasts or talking teacups or magic. But there is wolves, frostbite and starvation!" Gaston yelled to Maurice and I knew just enough of Gaston's temper of late to know that he was a feat to be reckoned with when he was in this current state of mind.

"Deep breaths Gaston.. Deep breaths" I warned the other man, shooting him another look to let him know that I was worried about him but he chose to ignore it again and turned back to Maurice at once.

"Now why don't we turn back around and head back to Villeneuve. I'm sure Belle is at home cooking a lovely dinner" Gaston seemed like he were trying almost to bargain with Maurice as he turned back towards me, walking back towards the carriage and I started to sight in relief.

"Belle is not at home. She is with the..."

Gaston was suddenly in-front of Maurice once more and I wasted no time in jumping down from the carriage, ready to drag Gaston away if needs be.

"If you say Beast one more time, I will feed you to the wolves" He screamed into Maurice's face, my whole body reacting at once to the danger and I grabbed Gaston's arms, pulling him off of Maurice.

"Gaston... Stop it" I pleaded with him, looking into his eyes that seemed to once more be warring with two people at once.

"Go back to the war... Blood... Explosions... Countless widows" As I spoke to him in my calming voice, I noticed how his shoulders seemed to slump down and a small smile came across his face.

"Me naked" I added in a whisper, trying not to laugh aloud as his whole face took on a whole new young kid like look of it's own and I tapped his nose affectionately.

"That's it. That's it."

Satisfied with a job well done, I let go of Gaston who turned back around to Maurice with that same strange smile on his face.

"Maurice. Sorry old bean. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Especially not to my future father in law" I could see that Gaston was still smiling as he fixed Maurice's coat slightly and patted the old man down slightly.

"Future father in law?" Maurice retorted, staring at him in outrage and I had to hold back a breath, oh crap had Maurice just started to say the wrong thing.

"You will never marry my daughter."

Yep and he finished it just the way I didn't want him to.

Gaston seemed to sense it too as he wasted no time in letting his anger overtake once more and before I could react, he had punched Maurice full on hard in the face, causing the other man to fall back, much like Sam had earlier but this punch seemed to have knocked Maurice out.

"I saw that coming" I muttered to myself, giving Gaston's horse a quick pat on the head as she started to freak out slightly at her master and what he was doing.

"LeFou" Gaston snapped at me, suddenly standing in-front of me.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Bring me rope."

I stood there for a few long minutes after Gaston turned back around to go check on Maurice, watching after the other man, this couldn't be the man I had fallen in love could it? This didn't seem at all like the Gaston who had saved my backside many times during the war and came away with only wear and tear.

The man who had told me off when I had been shot in the leg once during the war and threatened me with bodily harm if I ever did that again and telling me he couldn't believe I could be so stupid before pulling me to him and I seriously had thought he was going to make do on the bodily harm but he had hugged me, a rare feat even with Gaston and I had returned the hug, not willing to let this moment pass.

"LEFOU!" Gaston seemed to almost scream the words this time and I jumped slightly, coming out of my daydreams.

"Oh never mind" Gaston stomped forward, pushing me shortly out of the way and grabbing some rope of his own, shooting me a disgusted, fed up look "Never send a fool to do a man's job."

That hurt, in the back of my mind I knew it shouldn't have affected me as such but the words seemed to just stick to me in the worst way, Gaston hadn't ever acted this way towards me before apart from when we had first met and he thought me just a silly kid but I had proven myself to him then and I knew I could do it again now with this new side to Gaston.

"Once the wolves are finished with him, Belle will have no-one to care for her but me" Gaston stepped back from Maurice's limp body, smirking on a job well done and rubbing his hands together like he was trying to wash his hands of it all.

"Gaston..." I let the words hang in a whisper in the air between us, ready for when Gaston turned on me, his back straight and taut.

"What's going on with you? You're acting very strange and I don't know if I like this new you" I finished speaking, keeping my eyes on Gaston and watching how he seemed to just stare at me for a few more moments, ignoring me again and walking back to the horse and carriage whilst I watched after him.

"Gaston! Stop ignoring me like I mean nothing to you and talk to me right now" I stepped forward, grabbing at Gaston's arm before he could board the carriage again and I was left lost for words as he suddenly seemed to come more alive in that second, yanking his arm out of my grasp and turning to face me, uttering words I never thought I'd hear.

"You mean nothing to me."

With that, Gaston turned his back on me, stepping up into the carriage and sitting calmly at the front again before turning to face me.

"Are you coming?"

I wasn't too sure how to react, Gaston had just told me I meant nothing to him and now he wanted me to come along like a loyal servant to him.

I knew it was stupid but there was a part of me that really didn't want to ride back into town, listening to him blabber on about Belle and how he was going to marry her once she came to her senses and came home from wherever she had ran away from but the other rational part of my brain wanted to get home without any cuts or bruises.

I stepped up onto the back of the carriage, paying no heed as Gaston snapped the reigns against the back of the horse and she took off, my eyes turning away from the back of his head to look instead around me at the trees as they passed me by.

It was official.

I didn't really want to but I would have to speak to Sam and Dean when we got back into the village, something wasn't right with Gaston.

* * *

 _The body lay on the ground surrounded by weapons of all kinds, but it was not what they had been looking for at first, the doors were open and soft light spilled into the room overhead but yet somehow they still couldn't find it._

 _"Boss, it's not here. He must have it."_

 _If that was so then they would just have to hope that he would use it when the time came._

 _It had to be soon._

 _It just had to be._

 _He smirked._

 _His eyes turned black in the darkness and his body stood straight, it was getting nearer._

* * *

A/N: So guys hopefully you don't hate me too much with this chapter, I know some of you might be wondering why LeFou can't just be happy but you'll find out why soon I promise and everything between Sam and Stanley will be explained too.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Chapter 14, can't believe how far I've come with this story and how much I am enjoying doing this and seeing how you guys react to it so let's not waste a moment.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"..And then he just asked me if I was coming and I got onto the back of the carriage and we rode back here. He hasn't spoken to me since."

Once LeFou and Gaston had returned from their very badly timed journey to wherever Maurice had in his mind that his daughter had disappeared to, LeFou had immediately sought out myself and Dean, telling us that he had something important to tell us and then launching straight into the story, even including how Gaston had pretty much left Maurice for dead.

"So what have you guys been doing?" LeFou asked us, looking at the both of us with eager eyes and I felt a slight guilt in my system, LeFou had just informed us that something was going on with Gaston, something I had even noticed from the first meeting and I had been too busy following Stanley around to even think twice about it.

Wow, I was a really bad hunter when I got infatuated with someone.

"Well I don't know what Sammy here has been doing exactly but I was doing some digging earlier and according to some of the other villagers, everything weird started happening around about the same time that Gaston first started acting strange, you guys got the first of the hunters and then they disappeared and were never seen or heard from again."

I bit down on my lip, looking at Dean, trying not to show my shock that he had actually found out a lot more than I had given him credit for.

"Yeah, a lot of the hunter's tried to approach Gaston's weapons shed and Gaston found out and forbid them from entering the place, he's very secretive about who he lets go in there" LeFou nodded his head, almost like he were trying to agree with himself on this factor, another part I felt slightly bad for, he really had been through a lot.

"Okay LeFou, can you take us to the weapons shed now to look at it?" I asked LeFou, the other man going to give me an answer when suddenly Dean grabbed my arm in a too tight grip.

"No... you can't go there... I mean, what if Gaston finds out we went there to snoop around the place?"

I stared at my brother, calculating his response to me wanting to check out Gaston's weapons shed, it seemed almost like he knew where the place was but that was impossible, he had only been to the same places as me apart from out in the woods a few times with Gaston himself but Gaston would never tell him where it was if he was very protective of it, so that could only mean.

"Dean?" I put a hand on his shoulder and softly squeezed it "Christo."

Dean's eyes flashed black in the night and I stumbled backwards, nearly falling over my own two feet, how was it possible, this couldn't be happening, I thought that Dean had been acting strange for the past few weeks ever since we had gotten here to this stupid village but now this was just something else altogether.

He couldn't be possessed could he? No, we had both gotten to the anti-possession symbol tattoo a few years ago to stop this.

"Are you looking for this?" A voice that sounded like Dean but definitely wasn't my brother spoke up, pulling Dean's shirt collar down and I saw the anti-possession tattoo sitting there on his chest just like it had been before, so how could this be?

"What do you want? How did you get into my brother?"

The demon in Dean laughed, an eerier sound that made the hairs on the back of my head stand on edge and I could see that even LeFou looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh this? Well you see this Village isn't exactly what you think, it is a village but I'm afraid that the beast Maurice spoke of isn't the only thing to be cursed, you are here because he drew you here..."

"Who?" I shouted at the demon, having had enough of his games, I needed to get him out of my brother as fast as possible.

"Don't interrupt me Sam Winchester" The demon snarled back and I on instinct put my hand to my pocket, forgetting in the next second that I didn't have any weapons on me.

"That's better.. Now where was I? Ah yes, he drew you here on false pretences so we could finally meet and he and the Enchantresses placed curses on this place. His was just better as I'm afraid you guys are back in time. Yes that's right, not only did he drag you here, he made sure that this place would go back in time so you guys wouldn't have the proper tools to help kill him.."

The demon paused for a few seconds staring at me, his eyes still fully black and smirk still evident on his face.

"So he brought with him the only thing that could also really save him and allow him to jump about as he pleased, he made this place open, able to do things and bend things to his will so your brother's little tattoo won't work because he made it so and the only thing that would work would be to kill me but doing that kills your brother so uh oh what do you do?" The demon laughed again, stretching his head back and I grabbed at my pocket again, hating how we had been tricked so well, usually it took a lot for me to be tricked like this but these guys seemed a lot smarter.

"What's your name?" I snarled instead, keeping my eyes on the demon and silently uttering the exorcism in my mind.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me. My name is Vassgo, one of his henchmen and oh yes, the guy who helped out my brother with killing that little sweaty ball of fear. What was his name? Oh yes, Dick.."

LeFou gasped behind me and the demon, Vassgo turned on his heel, I had heard the name Vassgo before, dad had spoken about him a little before just by name but had never really went into detail, the only thing I knew for sure was that he was a higher level of demon who followed in someone else's shadow and wasn't very nice to talk to.

Uttering the rest of the exorcism out loud, I had a few moments to prepare but a giant cloud of smoke escaped from Dean's mouth, Dean falling to his knees as the smoke disappeared off to find another host most likely whilst LeFou stared straight at me, eyes wide and unblinking.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Dean couldn't believe, even after Sam and even LeFou had recounted the story to him, he still couldn't believe it, how could there be a demon out there, no sorry two demons out there who were much stronger than any other demon they had encountered before and were able to bend the rules to how they saw fit, shouldn't that sort of thing be illegal?

Maybe but in this life, the life he and Sam were smack dab in the middle of, there was a lot of things more illegal, some of which he and his brother had been involved in so there was no point on dwelling on the past.

After Sam and LeFou had caught him up on everything he had missed lately, the three of them had immediately started to forge together a plan, LeFou would go keep Gaston busy in some way or another, whatever he really didn't need to know whilst he and Sam would break into Gaston's weapons store and try and figure out what it was that the demons were after from there.

Minutes later, Dean and the others were ready to leave, Dean and Sam giving LeFou a quick word of good luck before heading off in the direction that LeFou had pointed out to them contained Gaston's weapons room, reaching the place in a mere matter of minutes, Dean doing quick work of the lock with help of a set of keys that Sam had received from LeFou and they had went inside.

Now, nearly four hours later, he and Sam had searched the whole inside of the weapons room twice and found not very much apart from a few bodies, all with guns in hand and their eyes burned out, Dean was pretty sure these must have been the other hunters who had come to this part of the village for answers and ended up dead but why had their bodies been stuffed into the same place as a weapons room?

"What if whoever put the bodies here is trying to frame Gaston?" Sam spoke up from Dean's other side, Dean staring at his younger brother almost as if wondering if his brother had indeed gone completely insane, why would they even need to frame the guy, what exactly would whoever was doing this get them in the end but then it almost seemed to hit Dean.

"To put the blame off them so they don't draw as much attention to themselves whilst they search for whatever it is they're looking for but what?"

Dean began to search the shelves high and low again, wondering just how many weapons this guy had when a sudden shout from Sam had him stop in his tracks and turn to the source of the shout.

"Dean. I think I found what they're looking for but it's gone."

Dean's insides grew cold at that new piece of information, if the item in question was gone then that would mean that the demons already had it or worse...

"Gaston, no.. I have something else to show you."

Dean and Sam frozen in place, staring at each other.

They were done for now.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh Gaston is trying to get into his weapons room it looks like, will Dean and Sam be able to find a way out or will Gaston catch them in the act, find out in Chapter 15 of Too Much? Never!

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated this fic, was just trying to decide how best to do it and what to include that wouldn't give too much away but I've got it now so here we go. Chapter 15 of Too Much? Never!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **One Year Earlier**

"And you understand exactly what is to be done. I need this to work perfectly otherwise everything that we have fought for will mean nothing."

"I understand my master but wouldn't it be easier without doing this whole run-about thing, couldn't we just bring them to us and kill them off, one, two, three, done?"

The demon backed into a corner as his master turned bright black eyes on him and snarled slightly, they had been having this same argument for over two years now and yet Vassgo had a strange feeling that there could be an easier way but he didn't want to mention it to master lest he turn around and bite his head off.

"No, we cannot just kill them. These are the Winchesters. They are much too smart for that nonsense Vassgo, no it has to be this way and you have to make sure they do as I ask."

Vassgo nodded his head, bowing slightly to his master and then looking back up at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Master, what if I am not enough to take them down? How will I cope?"

His master snarled again and punched his hand into the wall beside him, his black eyes trembling slightly now.

"Take your brother then, where is that useless piece of.. Ah Botis, welcome."

Vassgo turned around as his brother entered the room, his whole body screaming, pay attention to me, he was a strong guy with a lot of appeal and Vassgo knew if he had a human vessel that his brother would be the talk of the town or if he wanted to stay in the darkness he could take over someone less conspicuous and lie low.

They knew what they had to do, now it was time to put the plan into action.

* * *

 **One Month Earlier**

Vassgo watched from afar as the Winchester's entered the town and prepared to come back later on, Vassgo smirking as he felt the strong pull of reluctance from the older Winchester who very obviously didn't want to be here.

Vassgo took a deep breath, feeding the older brother some doubts into his head and making sure he was unawares as Vassgo possessed him, loving the feeling of having a real human body after all this time, it was time now to use it to advantage.

* * *

 **Now**

Vassgo screamed as he was pulled from the older Winchester's body, he had been trying his hardest to make sure that the younger man hadn't known something was up with him but maybe he hadn't been as stupid as he thought as the other man quickly figured him out and sent him packing, now Vassgo had nothing to do but watch from afar as his brother tried to take back the control they had.

It was up to Botis now, no matter how much Vassgo might try to deny it, it was up to him, he had to find the weapon and make sure that their master would find it when he came and use it on him, this had to work.

It just had to.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Gaston, no... I have something else to show you."

I stilled my breathing, noticing how quickly Dean's shoulders tightened together and he moved into a crouching position, trying not to be seen by Gaston and I ducked down behind a large brown crate, still trying to understand what was going on.

We had arrived at Gaston's weapons room about an hour ago and had started searching high and low for a hint of anything but we had been unable to find anything, that was when I had started double-checking everything and saw what we had missed.

On one of the walls of the room there was a glass cabinet, containing two guns, well actually the cabinet currently contained only one gun, the other was gone and in it's place was a thick gathering of dust.

I had shouted to my brother to get his attention when we had heard LeFou's voice approaching and now we were in our hiding places, not daring to breathe or move a muscle as we heard footsteps approach the door then pause and a wee whispered words and then the footsteps disappeared quickly again, not daring to move for fear they might return and it wasn't until I heard the doors open and LeFou's voice calling out to us did we move from our hiding places.

"LeFou" I half whispered, half spoke to the other man who immediately jumped to attention and ran to my side, looking at where I was pointing on the cabinet.

"Have you seen this gun before, the one that is missing from this cabinet."

LeFou seemed to think about the information for a few minutes, placing a hand on his chin even as he thought before he clicked his fingers.

"I don't know how I didn't put it together sooner, Gaston carries the gun that was there everywhere with him now. Someone tried to steal it a few months ago and so now he just keeps it with him."

I looked at LeFou, thanking the lucky stars that we had him here, he was handy to have especially with trying to get rid of Gaston and helping figure out what was going on.

"Okay, so someone tried to steal the gun and now he has it on him, why?"

LeFou looked down a few times, looking like he might be bashed in the head if he dared speak out of turn but I'd had enough and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently trying to urge him into telling me everything.

"It's apparently a very special gun, Gaston received it from a dying solider during the war and it's said or so says the lore that the gun never misses it's shot, anyone can control it and it can kill just about everything."

I stared at Dean and saw the fear in my own eyes reflected back in his own, this gun sounded dangerous and if some idiot like Gaston had it on his person then that meant that he had no idea of it's true usage but Gaston was acting strange of his own, had this gun done something to him too or was he simply just acting strange because he was in some sort of strange issue of being unsure of where he stood with LeFou or something.

I did know something though, we had to somehow get this gun off of Gaston and away from the demon that was trying to get it before they used it on someone innocent.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

After Sam and Dean had informed me that they thought this gun might be dangerous and it wasn't a good idea for Gaston to be left alone with it which I agreed with as he was kind of scary enough right now on his own without a dangerous gun that never missed its mark.

And so began the worst next two weeks of my life, every time I saw Gaston about to enter the shower or go somewhere without his hostler, I would try to grab at the gun and hide it somewhere but before I could get anywhere near it, Gaston would exit the shower or come back for his hostler or say he forgot something and come back only to grab his gun and leave again.

Even when we were outside and Gaston had me shoved up against me to within an inch of my life, my desperate hands would grab at his belt but it was to no avail, he would have already removed it or else his gun wasn't there.

By the time the two weeks had passed, I began to loose hope that I would ever begin to get a hold of the gun but suddenly just as suddenly as he had it, Gaston stopped carrying the gun around with him, it was like something had changed within him, I even saw him once head back to the weapons shed to return the gun and left without it, what was going on with him.

But then came the next part that I hadn't been expecting, Maurice who I had expected to be dead and gone was found one day and brought to the tavern where Gaston was questioned by the others in tavern who wanted to know if he had tried to kill Maurice, I ended up hiding in the corner, afraid to say anything that might set Gaston off but in the end I had been dragged into it and I had lied and told the tavern at hand that no, Gaston had not tried to kill Maurice.

Maurice, it seemed to me at least had seen red right away and seemed to even know that I had lied as he stormed forward, hand raised to slap Gaston when a sudden burst of lightning and thunder seemed to burst through the whole tavern and even I had to grab onto a table as the whole world seemed to shake and tumble like we were in the middle of an avalanche but that was impossible, there was no mountains about.

So what had caused this?

Quickly gaining my footing again, I looked behind me around to Sam and Dean who had been sitting watching everything transpire whilst I could see Stanley on my other side, looking quite as confused but he also looked kind of hurt as if something had happened between him and Sam.

"Move aside so I may tell this man what I think of him" Maurice yelled and the next thing I knew the strike of lightning was back, flooding the whole place into darkness and my hands grabbed onto something tall, hoping that it was Gaston.

Moments later the lights came back on and I looked around to see that everyone was still in the same place as before, the only thing that was different now however was that the tavern door had now been knocked off of it's hinges and standing on the other side of the door, looking rather annoyed and his shoulders shaking with rage was Tom.

"Tom, what a fine day for you to join us" The headmaster stood and hurried over to speak to Tom but in the mere minutes before he could reach him, the headmaster stopped suddenly, his mouth flew open of it's own accord and two seconds later he was on the ground, his neck snapped to one side and his eyes open and unseeing.

I screamed along with everyone else, backing into the corner as Sam and Dean seemed to notice what was going on and stepped forward, ready to take on whatever was happening when there was another loud cracking noise from above and I could only stare on in horror as part of the ceiling gave way, coming down on Gaston.

I had no time to scream.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again guys, I know awful cliffhanger but things will make sense soon, I promise you, we are getting closer and closer to the big reveal, this one was just a little bit of a reveal that will build up more and more with the next chapter and more will be explained soon about Botis and Vassgo too I promise you guys.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys, I know they always say that cliffhangers are a writers best friend as long as they are not over used but I'm afraid I couldn't leave you guys here with too many questions and waiting too impatiently for the next chapter and what will happen so here we go.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **A Few Weeks Earlier**

He had stared at them, watching them, trying to understand them and what exactly they were doing, obviously they were beginning to realise that something strange was going on but they had no idea just what exactly, it was so easy to trick the other as well, the younger brother, he would always trust his older brother no matter what he might say and no matter how strange it may sound.

This was as good a time as any to be alive and the fresh air was giving him a lot to work with too, this was his time to do something else, he just had to figure out what exactly he was going do and when, he hadn't been as careful last time and it ended up in a murder, he smirked to himself as he remembered the screams from Dick as he was stabbed, how he had tried to fight back and yet could not, how he had begged for mercy in the moments before his murder.

Now though, he was to be extra careful, this short but older brother would be too easily suspected soon enough by how many people had been going missing in the past few weeks but now it was up to him and only him to short it out.

Oh, he knew what he could do.

And he had done it, within minutes he had all the bodies stacked without much care into the weapons and he smirked as his plan came into being, this was going to be so much better than just aimlessly following his master, following the man who said that by doing this he would open more opportunities but that didn't seem to be the case so far, in-fact so far he had just been pushed aside and told to follow orders and not ask any questions.

Now though, he was sick of all the blind following, he was due to fight back and that was what he was doing, his master didn't want any harm to come to anyone so instead he was going to frame the villager's hero for murder.

But then the older brother had caught onto him and he had been blasted free from the other brother and he had to watch as the other took a hold of the reigns, trying to continue his job but it wasn't really working out for him and then Maurice had tried to hurt the hero of the village, had tried to cause the hero pain and he had seen red, he had cracked a hole into the village and caused the whole place to erupt into blackout, he had even taken a hold of someone else's reigns, taking a hold of his brother and using their combined to blast the door of the tavern off it's hinges.

They had killed the headmaster with a simple flick of their hands and looked around at the hero who was staring at them in anger and frustration but they didn't care anymore and so they had cracked the ceiling, ready to kill the hero and just take over the job for themselves but that was when it had all went dark once again, their bodies feeling thrown away and out, the man they had been possessing falling to his knees and the last thing they saw before they were thrown back was a quick flash of black from the hero himself.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

I couldn't even scream as I watched the stone begin to fall onto Gaston's head and I turned away, readying myself for the slick crack of the stone hitting my Gaston but after a few more moments of nothing I opened my eyes again.

The stone that had been heading straight for Gaston was now lying in a heap on the floor directly opposite him and Tom was lying on his back, taking in deep breaths and looking very confused whilst Gaston had turned back to Maurice and was whispering something in his ear.

I hurried over to Tom, pulling him by his arm, checking him over to make sure he was okay whilst I saw Maurice's hand shake again but this time Gaston was quick and caught the hand before it was even raised and held it there.

"Maurice, you are not well my old friend, no wonder Belle ran away. You need help, a place to heal your troubled mind" Gaston smirked at Maurice and I couldn't help the shiver of fear that spread through my whole body, this was what the Gaston that I knew, this was a whole new Gaston and I was kind of afraid of him.

Gaston turned around, gesturing to a few of the men to hold Maurice still whilst I stared on in horror as Tom and Stanley took up the role and I could even hear Sam let out a slight gasp as Stanley seemed to be on his side now too.

"LeFou" Gaston's voice brought me back to the present and I looked over at him to see that he and everyone else in the tavern were all looking at me.

"Fetch Monsieur D'Arque, tell him he has to keep a cell open for one Maurice."

Gaston smirked at me and I felt a slight shiver of something run right through me and two seconds later before I even knew what was happening, I was outside and shouting out for Monsieur D''Arque himself, this was going to be strange night.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

After Stanley seemed to have picked his side and and LeFou had left, I had stood beside Dean, knowing that this place was beginning to crack more and more, Gaston especially seemed to be showing a whole new side and it was something I really didn't like but it was something I was pretty sure of.

I was pretty sure that Gaston was a demon.

His ability to move around like he did, how he made people do what he wanted and his constant anger, LeFou and Stanley had told me how he had been before he started acting strange and this didn't sound like he had just started acting strange, he was a stranger, he was someone who didn't know the real Gaston and he was using it to his advantage now to bring about the worst of all things.

LeFou returned a few moments later and whilst I kept my eyes on Stanley who was ignoring me and had been since we had slept together and then refused to really talk about it, so I continued to stare at him, hoping he would get the message and look at me but he didn't seem to want to.

"Monsieur D'Arque will be here Gaston" LeFou spoke up and I had to hold back my anger as I wanted to punch Gaston square on in the face for how he was treating LeFou and the others that he considered friends and family, even if he wasn't a demon which I was pretty sure now he was, that was no way to treat someone you apparently loved.

It was sickening.

Gaston laughed and the other villagers raised a tankard to his assert of crazy old Maurice whilst I continued to stand still, watching Stanley and wonder what was going on inside his head, he wouldn't just leave like that and then refuse to talk to me and go onto Gaston's side without a real explanation would he?

I didn't know.

The sound of neighing horses from outside made me jump and I turned on my heel to stare outside as four black horses started up the winding path towards the tavern, it was now or never.

I had to do something.

* * *

A/N: What will Sam do to try and bring Stanley back to his side and what will happen to Maurice, I swear I'm not always evil with cliffhangers but this story is just so full of them that it has to be done but I still love you guys..

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So guys, I know that you might not want to hear this but we are nearing the end of this story, not much longer left now and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it, so this is Chapter 17 continuing on from the last chapter where Sam, Dean, LeFou, Gaston, Stanley and Tom were witness to Monsieur D'Arque coming up to take Maurice away and Sam is going to try and stop Stanley from being on Gaston's side, will he succeed.

* * *

 _Previously On Too Much? Never!:_

 _Gaston laughed and the other villagers raised a tankard to his arrest of crazy old Maurice whilst I continued to stand still, watching Stanley and wonder what was going on inside his head, he wouldn't just leave like that and then refuse to talk to me and go onto Gaston's side without a real explanation would he?_

 _I didn't know._

 _The sound of neighing horses from outside made me jump and I turned on my heel to stare outside as four black horses started up the winding path towards the tavern, it was now or never._

 _I had to do something._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I continued to stare at Stanley as the horses came to a stop outside the tavern, trying to catch his eye but he continued to ignore me even when Gaston ordered him to start taking Maurice outside and the rest of the tavern followed at large whilst I waited until everyone else was outside before I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes on Stanley as he stopped outside the carriage.

Before even I knew what I was doing, I had ran outside and had grabbed a hold of Stanley's arm pulling him away from Maurice and Gaston and we both fell slightly backwards, my back hitting the dirty ground but I didn't care as I rolled the both of us over and placed Stanley's face into the ground, looking at him.

"Stanley, what are you doing? You can't be on his side."

I continued to hold him down into the ground, watching as he fought back, eventually giving me a soft kick in the shift and I fell off of him, landing onto the dirty ground again.

"Don't tell me what to do Sam" Stanley's mouth was moving but the main thing I couldn't help but notice was how his eyes didn't seem to match what he was seeing, he instead looked like he had a secret that he wanted to tell me but he couldn't for fear someone might hear us.

"Stanley, hurry up."

Stanley turned back around at Gaston's voice, walking away from me once again but this time, I let him go knowing in a small part of my brain that he knew what he was doing and he wouldn't get himself hurt.

With no help from Gaston, Tom and Stanley lifted Maurice up into the back of the carriage, throwing him onto the wooden floor and stepping aside as Gaston stepped forward.

"Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse Maurice? You wouldn't last a week, just give me your daughters hand and I'll set you free" Gaston placed his hands onto the outside of the doors, leaning in with a maddening smirk and I felt a little more sorry for Maurice, this guy whomever he was couldn't be Gaston, this was something else altogether.

"Never.."

Gaston looked completely annoyed for a second and I thought he was going to attack Maurice, I was pretty sure I even saw Stanley reach towards his sword but two seconds Gaston had slammed the carriage door shut and pulled the metal latch into place, patting the door.

"Take him away."

The carriage began to pull away with Maurice inside of it whilst the other villagers stood around, surrounding the area to watch and I started to lower to head, thinking it was all over when a voice that I hadn't heard in a few months broke through the silence.

"Stop!"

My head jerked back of it's own accord as I saw Belle sitting on Philippe, stopped directly in-front of the four black horses and she was wearing a bright yellow dress, I didn't think that had been the same thing she had been wearing when she had left the village.

Belle jumped down from the horse, carrying a large, gold antique hand mirror in her right hand whilst her left grasped at her dress as she ran up to the back of the carriage and jumped up to the door.

"Belle.. I thought I lost you..."

Hearing Maurice's defeated voice through the other side of the metal bars on the door had my heart tighten slightly and Belle's face looked rather tight as she turned around to Monsieur D'Arque.

"Let him out..."

Monsieur D'Arque mumbled something back to Belle that I didn't quite hear but two seconds later, Belle had turned around to Gaston, stepping down from the carriage.

"My father's not crazy, tell him Gaston."

Gaston smirked slightly and looked back at Belle, a smaller smile starting to cross his features.

"You know how loyal I am to your family Belle but your father's been making some very unbelievable claims."

"It's true Belle, he's been raving about... a Beast... in a castle."

As the words hit me again and I remembered how Maurice had looked when he was talking about the beast, I realised it was the same look that Belle currently had on her face.

"I've just come from the castle and there is a beast."

"You'd say anything to set him free, your word is hardly proof" Gaston chuckled slightly and looked around at Tom and Stanley who both smiled at him and I felt my hand begin to tighten itself into a small fist.

"You want proof? Show me the beast" Belle held up the mirror as she spoke and there was suddenly an large outcry of rage and screams as Belle turned the mirror to the villagers gathered.

Gaston grabbed the mirror off of Belle, pulling it to him and staring at the mirror for a few seconds.

"This is sorcery" Gaston turned the mirror around again, turning it to the gathered crowd with more determination this time around.

"Look at this Beast, look at his fangs, his claws!"

The villagers began to back away again, screaming, women grabbing at each other and holding each other close.

"No, he's gentle and kind" Belle tried to beg with the gathered crowd but they weren't for listening as Gaston turned to them again right away.

"The monster has her under his spell, if I didn't know. I'd say she cared for him."

I tried to stop my fist from tightening again as Stanley smirked at Gaston and it seemed like Belle had also had enough.

"He's not a monster Gaston... You are. The beast wouldn't hurt anyone."

Gaston scoffed and snarled slightly, taking a step forward and I saw LeFou reach out a hand as if to stop him but he was further away.

"I've heard of the affects of dark magic before but I've never seen it with my own eyes. This is a threat to our very existence. We can't have her running off to warn the beast, lock her up too."

And before I could move or try to do anything or even try to stop it, Tom and Stanley had grabbed Belle under each arm and pulled her towards the carriage, Tom pulling the latch along to unlock and open the door before throwing her inside too next to her father whilst she screamed that Gaston wasn't going to get away with this.

Gaston smirked as the carriage door was slammed shut again and I noticed LeFou finally approach the other man and place a hand on his arm.

"Gaston..."

Gaston turned suddenly and before anyone could react, Gaston smacked LeFou full on across the face, his eyes flashing black again as he snarled at LeFou.

"Do you want to be next? Fetch my horse."

LeFou stood still for a couple of seconds, his cheek turning red whilst the rest of his face turned a pale white colour before he done as he was told and walked away to get Gaston's horse whilst I watched on in horror as Gaston walked up towards the carriage and jumped onto the back of it, grabbing at the metal bars with one hand and holding the mirror in his other hand.

"This creature will curse us all if we don't stop him. Well I say we kill the beast!"

Everyone began to cheer in agreement, I could even see Stanley raise his hand, clenched into a fist yelling in argument.

The gathered crowd began to sing and I stepped back from them, watching how Gaston walked between Tom, Stanley and a couple of other people before he took charge throwing a wooden torch into a pile of hay setting it alight.

The next thing, the carriage had a padlocked attached to the front of it and Monsieur D'Arque's horses were being led away and the mob began to put together some make-shift weapons and Gaston, LeFou, Tom and Stanley jumped up onto horses's and I finally saw my chance again as a lone horse sat behind Gaston and I ran up to it, throwing myself into the jump as I hoped up onto the horse, noticing how Dean grabbed the reigns of another horse and pulled himself up and then we were off.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

After Gaston had slapped me and I had seen his eyes turn fully black this time around, more noticeable in the light and I knew that Sam and Dean might be right, my Gaston was a demon.

I had left to go grab the horses, my hands shaking as I undid their reigns and carefully patted Gaston's horse, telling her it would be okay.

I had returned to Gaston, handing him the horses and he immediately turned away from me, me not missing his black eyes as he walked back towards his horse and jumped up, pulling hard on the reigns whilst I jumped up onto my horse, hating how despite how Gaston had just treated me, I still loved him and somewhere deep down in his system, he loved me too.

We set off, listening to Gaston giving out the orders and I gulped back some tears, staring straight ahead.

"There's a beast running wild, there's no question. But I fear there's a demon released."

Eventually we reached a patch of grass and Gaston looked down at the mirror.

"Show me the castle."

The mirror lit up with an image of the castle and I gasped, it was real, it was actually there and then I looked up into Gaston's eyes and wished I hadn't.

His eyes were still black, no hint of the Gaston I knew and loved, it was like looking at a stranger.

And I had a strange feeling that it was just about to get much worse.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, end of Chapter 17 and we've finally got the truth out, Gaston is a demon, has been for a while apparently and look at how he treated LeFou, can I hit him please? So what did you think of Chapter 17? I'll try to have the other chapters up as soon as I can and hope you enjoy reading it.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously On Too Much? Never!:_

 _"Show me the castle."_

 _The mirror lit up with an image of the castle and I gasped, it was real, it was actually there and then I looked up into Gaston's eyes and wished I hadn't._

 _His eyes were still black, no hint of the Gaston I knew and loved, it was like looking at a stranger._

 _And I had a strange feeling that it was just about to get much worse._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

Our horses came to a stop eventually outside a very large castle and I stared up in both horror amazement whilst behind me, I could still hear the mob singing and supporting Gaston who stood now at the certain of attention but no-one was paying him attention, in-fact the only person even looking at Gaston was me and that was only because I felt like I had to keep an eye on him.

I jumped off of my horse, giving him a soft pat on the head and walking up the stairs towards the castle whilst around me the mob was starting to use a wooden pole to break down the door but for some reason the door wasn't giving in easily.

I approached Gaston, his eyes still black and unseeing, raising my hand up to grab at his shoulder when there was suddenly a loud groaning of two doors opening wide before the members of the mob who had been trying to open the doors fell into the castle, falling to their feet.

Gaston turned around, away from me and began to walk inside the castle whilst I followed, slightly scared but also saying a silent prayer in my head, I wasn't going to let Gaston out of my sight.

"Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be hunted?" I asked Gaston as we stepped over the threshold but he ignored me, looking straight ahead with the mirror in one hand and a torch in the other whilst I stepped over to one side of the room where a small chipped cup and teapot sat on a tea-tray and I bent down, looking at the cup.

"Oh hello there" I started jokingly, remembering how Maurice had been raving about a talking teacup when talking about the castle.

"You must be the talking teacup, and you must be his grandmother."

I turned to the teapot, smiling more but two seconds later the smile faded as the teapot suddenly opened it's eyes, wait, what, teapots didn't have eyes and then lips were opening and I felt my face pale more.

"Grandmother? Attack!"

Steam came from the teapot and within seconds battle had broken out in the castle whilst I hurried back to Gaston's side, slightly scared of the teapot.

I had only just joined at his side when we both turned as a magical coat rack approached us, tapping Gaston on the shoulder, looking ready for a fight and before I could do anything else, Gaston had pulled me in-front of him and I smiled up at the coat rack, hoping that it would be nice to me but mere seconds later, I felt punch after punch as it came towards me.

Dizzily, the coat rack stopped punching me and before I knew it, I was being turned as a harpsichord came down towards me.

"Gaston!" I yelled out but Gaston stepped back out of my way and the harpsichord landed on me, playing a soft, sweet medley but I ignored it and looked back up at Gaston again.

"Gaston..."

"It's hero time. And don't call me Gaston."

Gaston turned away from me and started waking up-stairs whilst I stared after him for a few seconds until I passed out.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

As the battle broke out around us, I saw members of the mob getting whacked over the head by lamp lights and I even saw LeFou get whacked around the face by a coat rack before my attention was distracted once again by Stanley who was being backed into a corner by a feather duster.

I jumped in between the both of them right away, grabbing Stanley out of the way as the feather duster flew at Tom instead whilst I held Stanley in my arms, staring at him.

"What the hell Stanley?" I yelled at him over the chorus of loud shouts and things banging and screams from the battle as I looked Stanley over, making sure he was okay.

Stanley looked away from me but I pulled his head back, determined to get him to speak to me.

"Sam please believe me, I have a plan, you just need to believe that."

I gasped as suddenly Stanley's mouth was on mine, kissing me senseless and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the battle ragged around us.

"I believe you" I got out as we broke for air a few minutes later and Stanley gave me a small smile before he turned around and went off after Tom who was in the middle of fighting up against a teapot and a cup.

I turned on my heel suddenly, looking for my brother and I saw him using a painting to fend off an attack from a set of kitchen knives that were attempting to rip his face open apparently.

Rushing forward to help Dean, I grabbed at the knives using all my strength as I turned them away from Dean and plunged them deep into the castle wall.

"Better late than never Sammy" Dean smirked at his words and I rolled my eyes at him, focusing on the ongoing battle around me, watching as LeFou was backed into a wall by a feather duster and two seconds later he had disappeared into a doorway at the end of the hall whilst I turned back to Dean.

"Where's Gaston?" I yelled over the scuffle, watching as Dean quickly surveyed the scene but like me he didn't seem to find any sign of Gaston.

"No..."

A sudden scream from the door that LeFou had entered cut Dean off and two seconds later, LeFou came running out the same door, face pale and eyes wide.

He looked like he had just seen a ghost or something.

* * *

 **Stanley's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it even as I was fighting the items that really should be intimate, I knew that this was really happening.

I continued to fight alongside Tom for a good few more minutes before I heard the sound of whooshing books coming from behind me and I turned to see a mantel clock standing just above us, a small sword pointed outwards and then he looked down, saw me and Tom and jumped off the table, backing away.

Tom took off up the stairs and I followed after him as we approached the clock who was now backing away slowly from us with a terrified look on it's face.

I heard a small scream and looked down over the edge of the balcony seeing LeFou emerge from a side door, screaming and face pale before suddenly I heard a loud thump from in-front of me and I turned suddenly as a large wardrobe appeared suddenly in-front of Tom and me.

"Come here little boys."

And before I knew what was happening, me and Tom were being dragged into a myriad of clothes and colours as the wardrobe attacked us.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"LeFou" I ran over to the other man who still looked incredibly frightened and pale and touched his shoulder which seemed to pull him out of his daze.

"Where's Gaston?"

LeFou looked around him, almost like hadn't noticed how Gaston had disappeared from view but then he shuddered again and looked up into my eyes.

"Coat rack hit me and piano thing tried to squish me, I think Gaston is off to go kill the beast."

I nodded, ready to hurry up after him when a loud yell broke through the air and I saw Tom running down the stairs dressed head to toe in a bright blue dress complete with big wig hair and a face full of makeup.

Stanley followed after him, walking more at ease and wearing a bright pink dress, his hair in a wig too and a full face of make-up and he was smiling.

He almost looked free, like he was able to be himself.

"Stanley?" I hurried up to him, watching as he ambled up to me with the big smile still fixed on his face.

"Hi Sam, do you like my new look?"

Stanley did a quick little twirl in-front of me and I smiled back, I didn't care that he had a dress on or if he didn't, he was beautiful in my eyes either way.

"You look amazing Stanley" I said and gave him another quick kiss on his cheek, looking ahead.

"Now let's go, we have a demon to stop."

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 18, what are you guys thinking? only about 2 or 3 chapters left of this story, it actually saddens me about that but it was super fun to write the scene where only Tom and Stanley as Dick is kind of dead get dressed up in the dresses, that scene always has me in stitches every time I see the movie.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So guys, Chapter 19, can't believe how long this story has been going and there's still more... maybe :)

* * *

 **Ch** **apter** _ **19**_

 **Gaston's P.O.V.**

Gaston... The voice was saying his name but he didn't, no he couldn't listen to it, he had to listen to the other voice, the one who was telling him the right thing to do, the one who knew everything.

But he couldn't hear it over the sound of someone else calling his name, calling him back from the edge and trying to save him but it was too late.

The last thing he could vividly remember was LeFou, no his real name was... he groaned in pain as he tried to remember, the words had gone, disappeared, almost as if dragged out of his brain...

What were they?

But no, he had turned when LeFou had grabbed his arm and slapped him hard around the face, the motion had sent a wave of shock through his system but a small part of him, the part becoming bigger and larger was laughing, it seemed to find him in pain funny, hilarious, chuckle-worthy.

But not Gaston so why could he feel his lips curl up into a smirk and hear himself yell out that they were going to kill the beast, why had he arrived at the castle and pushed LeFou in-front of everything, caused the man he loved pain and anguish.

Why was he now climbing the stairs of a tower and pulling at his pocket where a gun lay, his gun, the one that had disappeared from his weapons room, had he took it and just not remembered but no, he should have remembered something like that.

His memory was great, he could remember anything, well sometimes, on occasion, not right now.

And now, why was he standing at the topmost area of the tower staring down a hulk of a thing, it was covered from head to toe in fur and had bull-like horns, it looked so hurt... no...

It's a monster, the voice whispered back into his ear and he felt as if someone had reached inside of his body and grabbed at him, someone was raising his gun, someone was clicking back the safety...

Someone was brushing his own hair back off his head with his own hand.

Someone was using his lips to open his mouth.

"Hello Beast... I'm Beelzebub... Belle sent me."

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure how long exactly I had been running, my legs were burning and my heart was thumping widely in my chest but I didn't care, I had to get to him, I had to save him, I had seen him ascending the stairs as the battle begun and after making sure that Mrs Potts and everyone else were all okay, I had left, running up the same stairs he had went, looking out for any signs of anything.

He had to be here, somewhere.

It was all going to be okay.

Reaching the top of the tower, I came to a sharp stop, sweat dripping from my brow and my heart still thumping away in my chest but I didn't care about anything else as I turned my eyes from left to right, I wasn't going to give up, he had to be here somewhere.

Turning to my left again, I took a deep breath and that's when I saw him, he had his back to me but it was definitely him, I'd recognise him from anywhere, he was currently jumping between a couple of turrets and I stared after him for a few seconds, watching with bated breath as he hit the stone wall of one turret and grabbed another part of the turret pulling himself back up again, this couldn't be him, this wasn't the man I had fallen in love with.

This wasn't my Gaston, was it?

I watched for a few more mere moments before I finally moved into action, darting forwards, edging along the one side of wall that hadn't yet begun to collapse with the effort of what was being currently unleashed upon it, wishing more than anything that I had more of a keen sense of balance until at last, I reached the other side and began to run at full speed towards the other side of the castle, keeping my eyes on Gaston not far below me, still jumping from turret to turret.

"No!"

I turned, mid run and slid to a stop, drawing in small gasps as I saw Belle standing at the other end of the castle, one hand on her chest and the other on the stone wall beside her, looking on in horror to one side of the castle, my thoughts beginning to worsen as I wondered why she was staring at Gaston before it hit again and I looked further up to where the Beast stood, hanging on by one hand to one of the turrets beside him and in the same instant that Belle yelled, he looked straight at her and I saw in the two something that I hadn't seen in a long time.

It was love, they loved each other.

Shaking my head and moving on, I started running again, making my way up the stairs, taking them two at a time when I could before at last, I reached the top tower where Gaston was currently standing, his lips pulled down into a thin line and looking rather sinister as he perched at a very strange angle, his eyes still black and full of nothing of the love I had come to know.

"Gaston. Please stop it" My voice must have carried across to him as the next second, Gaston's face turned to face mine, cold black eyes turning towards me and a snarl erupting from between his lips.

"Move.."

I tried to stand my guard but in the next second I felt my feet leave the ground as I was thrown backwards into one of the stone turrets, screaming out in pain as I went down in a small ball and rolled slightly, cradling my arm and feeling the ground begin to shake beneath me.

"Gaston..." I groaned, putting my good arm softly onto the ground below me and slowly and painfully coming to a standstill, looking ahead of me sadly seeing that Gaston had moved and was now a few turrets below me, still hunched in his weird, uncomfortable position and the snarl still prominent on his lips.

I watched ahead as Gaston prepared to jump again and I gasped slightly, the ground beginning to shake again beneath my feet as Gaston landed ten feet away on the next turret, this really wasn't Gaston, he couldn't do these sorts of things.

I had to find some other way to stop him, I just had to do something, my Gaston was still in there somewhere and I could bring him back, I had to.

Preparing to move again, I heard another crack and the next thing I knew I was screaming as the ground gave way beneath my feet and I began to plunge downwards, not even knowing where I was headed.

I blacked out before I hit the ground.

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I knew it was no good but we had to try something, that was the main thing I was thinking as we tried to stop the battle around us, most of the other villagers had already fled the castle whilst myself, Dean and Stanley stayed behind.

LeFou fled up the stairs after he finally realised what Gaston was going to do and it hit him that he couldn't leave the man he loved to die, I would have felt the same but my previous experiences haven't been the greatest and I don't have a great track record so that knocked that out of the window.

Instead, me, Dean and Stanley were focused on the fight around us and stopping the objects from doing more damage, Mrs Potts had nearly cracked on the floor were it not for LeFou catching her seconds before she hit the ground, Chip, her son was sitting in a corner, well sitting wasn't really the word, more just tea cup sitting in the corner, looking very annoyed and like he wanted to get involved.

Cogsworth and Lumiere had been talked down eventually after a lot of near flame throwing and books thrown at Dean's head and they were now more content to sit on the sidelines and watch as things happened.

Everyone else had been a bit of a challenge but we had got there in the end, me and Stanley being mostly the voices of reason in this time and Stanley still in his dress, trying to explain to some little feather dusters that it wasn't okay to hit people no matter who they were because they were just as scared as them.

"I think we're getting there Stan" I said what felt like a few hours but had only really been fifteen minutes later, most of the enchanted objects were now calmed down and not willing to fight anyone anymore but I still hadn't seen any sight of LeFou coming back downstairs yet.

"Sam..."

It wasn't just his shout that caught my eye, it was the figure rushing slightly past, the one who looked mysteriously like LeFou, my hands came up to clasp at the window, ready to jump out and see what happened if need be but two seconds later, LeFou had hit the ground, mere meters away from where it seemed he had fallen and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He was okay.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

I came to, what felt like only seconds later but it must have been a good few minutes as the ground I was lying on was a lot thicker and steadier and I was nearer the bottom of the castle but somehow I had survived the fall.

Struggling to my feet, I winced as my ankle cried out in pain from the sudden movement and I noticed in the next second the large spattering of blood across my arm from where it must have hit the ground.

"Gaston!" Belle's voice sounded from above me and ignoring the pain in my ankle, I hurried forwards, ducking under a few low hanging slaps of stone before reaching the other end of the path and stopping again, staring on in horror, the Beast had my Gaston held out over the edge of the stone archway they were standing under, Gaston grabbing onto the beast's arm, almost like he were trying to stop from falling.

"No!" I screamed, catching the beast off guard and Gaston smirked, kicking his black boot into the Beast's gut, sending the both of them flying inward, Gaston landing on the soft ground whilst the Beast started to roll down the stairs, knocking a few stairs with him.

Gaston jumped to his feet again, smirking and pulled his gun out of it's holster, starting to head after the Beast whilst I stood still, watching in horror for a few seconds before eventually coming to my senses and I hurried forward, seeing Belle doing the same out of the corner of my eye as I came to the edge of the path and I took a deep breath, speeding up and jumping onto the path below me, wincing again as my ankle took most of the weight but I tried to ignored it as much as I could, hurrying down the stairs after Gaston and the Beast just in time to see Gaston raising his gun again to the Beast who was already on the ground.

I was pushed out of the way suddenly, Belle darting ahead of me and stepping between Gaston and the Beast, looking Gaston straight in the eye, Gaston lowering his gun slightly but in the next second, he had raised the gun again and pulled the trigger, the Beast jumping in-front of Belle at the last second and he took the bullet straight to the chest, sliding backwards with an almighty thud and as Belle began to pull the Beast back to safety, Gaston raised the gun again, smirking and I just knew that his eyes would currently be their uncomfortable black colour.

The ground began to crack again, and I took a few steps backwards, realising just as Gaston pulled the trigger again that the ground was beginning to crumble beneath his feet.

"Gaston!" I screamed and Gaston looked back around, his eyes losing their black colour and returning to normal.

"LeF..." Gaston got no more out as the ground crumbled again losing his footing and I jumped forwards, sliding to just before the edge and grabbing Gaston's hand before he could fall completely.

"LeFou! Please help me, I can't die like this."

I held on tightly, bringing my other hand around to join the first but it slipped from the blood and sweat and I put all my weight into the first hand, clenching hard and not willing to let go.

"It's okay Gaston, I've got you, I've got you" I wasn't too sure who I was trying to convince more, myself or Gaston but I just knew that I wasn't letting go, my Gaston was back, it was all going to be okay. It had to be okay.

"LeFou, I love you."

I felt my eyes begin to water and I blinked away wet tears, no this wasn't how it was going to end, it couldn't end like this but I could feel my other hand begin to sweat more and Gaston's hand in mine beginning to slip slightly too but I held on, putting all my strength into it and staring into his brilliant brown eyes.

"I love you too Gaston. This isn't the end so don't you dare say goodbye."

Gaston smiled slightly chuckling and I smiled back, it was all going to be okay, pulling slightly more, I felt the ground break a little more on the other side but nothing would stop me, nothing would stop all this, my thoughts were all positive and it wasn't going to change and I started to smile bigger as Gaston's arm began to appear over the side of the cliff, my hands sweating more and more as I put all my pressure into it.

"LeFou... I... No..."

My hand began to sweat even more and Gaston slipped a little more, my hand gripping onto one corner of his now and I looked into his eyes again, seeing how scared and helpless he looked.

But I had to be brave for him, I had to...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

I wasn't too sure how it happened, one second I had been holding Gaston's hand in a too tight death grip and the next second, Gaston was slipping away, his hand left mine and I stared ahead as he fell backwards, staring up at me with a mixture of emotions; scared, fury and uncertainty as he continued to fall whilst all I could do was watch on in horror as Gaston fell further and further away from me, a cloud of black shooting up from the direction he was falling but I didn't pay it too much attention.

Just stared as he fell, further and further away, speeding up as he got nearer and nearer before with a large bang he hit the ground and it was over.

He was gone.

He was...

* * *

A/N: Another annoying cliffhanger, I know it is really bad of me but just so you guys know this was the second last chapter, we're almost at the end of this one but soon we'll be starting on the sequel and I can't wait for you guys to enjoy that. I love you guys all so much.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Stanley's P.O.V.**

Two weeks was a long time for some people, for others it seemed to pass in little to no time at all, it was like the world just carried on as if nothing much else had changed, it was like all the events from before didn't matter.

I could still remember it very vividly, how quickly everything seemed to burst open and the whole truth had came out at last.

The whole truth contained inside was that a few years ago an Enchantress had placed a horrific spell on a young man named Adam turning him into a monstrous beast unable to be seen as anything but this monster until he could learn to love and be loved in return by someone.

At the same time, a demon, one of the worst, well maybe apart from Lucifer, had presented his own curse, this one involved a little bit of bent time with our little village in France and he turned it into our worst nightmare though we would never really know it had happened.

We had been sent back to the eighteen hundreds.

We had been forced to wear strange clothing with frills and carry swords and wear big boots that were incredibly hard to walk in.

And the main thing, not only did we have any idea that we had been sent back to this timeline, we also had no idea that there was a prince disguised as a huge horrible monstrous beast in a castle not five miles from our village.

The Enchantress had erased all the memory of the castle from everyone, even loved ones of the occupants of the castle had left not being aware they were about to forget their most dear and loved ones.

The years started to pass, blending from one into another and yet nothing much had been thought of what was going on, everyone had just continued on as normal, as if well the current timeline was normal and soon everyone would just grow up and die of their own accords.

But then a strange man had entered the village, asking questions about creepy things with black eyes and beasts in castles that we had no idea about.

This man would then be last seen entering the forest and found a few days later completely and horribly dead.

This continued on with a few number of men, all of them asking about the beast in the castle and if we had seen anybody suspicious with weird eyes that were black.

No-one in the village had even heard of such a thing and so the men after the first all went the same way, they would last be seen entering the forest on the edge of the village, disappear for a few days and then be found a few days later.. dead.

But then someone or rather two someones different had entered the village.

One was tall, standing at six foot four and a half with long brown hair and a killer smile, the other one was slightly shorter, standing only at six foot one with short, cropped dirty blonde hair and the look of someone who had been through the war.

It turned out that these two men were brothers.

Sam and Dean Winchester and they were sort of in the same situation as the other strange people who had been poking about the village. One big difference though was that these guys were very much alive.

And I was going to make sure it stayed that way, I had immediately taken an interest in the taller of the two men who it turned out was the younger of the two but I guess you can't always tell with these things so yes I had taken an interest in the younger Winchester and in so doing, I had let my heart out to him, allowing him into my life slightly and falling for him.

Through the next few months I had managed to keep an eye on Sam and make sure he wasn't getting himself in much trouble. Which was actually a lot harder than one might think.

Sam had a tendency to be spontaneous.

Now when most people think spontaneous, they think of the guy who does things without thinking and this was Sam yes but he was also prone to saying things without thinking about how others might react first.

That was how I first got to find out in a strange way what Sam and his brother, Dean did for work, they were hunters and they hunted monsters.

So kind of like those things that go bump in the night that everyone else thought were just myths, tyrned out it wasn't so, they existed and apparently they were in Vilenueve.

So Sam and Dean had arrived, ready to fight a monster but with no idea of who that monster might he, apparently it was a demon but demons could possess people and act like they were just normal and fool everyone.

I didn't think that could be possible. I mean, people were people that was it, no such thing as monsters and everything, it just wasn't the norm.

But then over the next few weeks and months, I had started paying more and more attention to people and how they were acting and at first I had to admit that I started viewing everyone as a demon, they were all acting strange and different and they even had a tendency to watch me walk past.

But then just when I had given up all hope on figuring out what was going on, I began to notice how someone who I trusted and thought I could tell anything to was acting different.

And not just different like a new way about them, no in-fact he was acting completely different, gone was the jokey guy who liked to make everyone laugh.

He was now more like a soldier, watching everyone and jumping at every small slam of a door or voice that he didn't trust.

I guess that was when I first started to suspect that my friend, Dick was a demon.

He was a nice family man before, not the brightest of our group but then again who was always really bright, but yeah he had a wife and kids and he was always looking out for others, putting them first.

Then one day that changed and he started keeping his eye more and more on Gaston, the leader of our group and captian of the war - the one he wasn't actually in but the Enchantres made him and everyone else think they were - and even on occasion speaking badly of our fearless leader.

Not in-front of him though, that was just a big no, no.

From there, he started spending more and more time in the tavern and even started watching LeFou.

I guess though I didn't really put two and two together until it was too late and Dick had been found dead outside the entrance to Gaston's weapons shed.

His eyes had been burnt out and there was a very strange smell about him, it turned out in the end that a fellow friend of mine, Tom had also been possessed and he was the one to kill Dick.

He had caught him off guard in the tavern one night when Dick had been watching LeFou and grabbed him from behind, stabbing him instantly but unknown to Tom, the demon in Dick left as soon as it realised what was about to happen and left Dick in a worse off state and very dead.

From there, it seemed that the demon who had been hell-bent on doing something to affect everywhere chose one of the Winchester brothers to posses next and took over Dean despite Dean having some tattoo, an anti-possession symbol or something, I wasn't too sure of the actual name but he had that and yet because of how strong the demon was, it was able to bypass it all and create new rules for everyone.

Sam clicked on that there was something not right about his brother very early on before the demon could do much more damage and exorcised it from Dean and I wasn't too sure what happened to it after that although I did know that Tom was still possessed by the demon who had killed Dick.

There had been a commotion in the tavern a few nights later that had ended with Gaston nearly getting part of a stone ceiling on his head, Tom's demon leaving him for some reason and for myself to come up with a small plan.

It was going to involve some major manipulation on my part and even pretending to be on the side of someone that I wasn't too sure about anymore.

And then there was Sam.

As the weeks and months grew closer together, so did we, Sam and I that is and we slept together when I was drunk after getting stood up at the tavern but after that loving moment, he hadn't even thought to check on me or even talk to me properly until I had decided to go all dark side.

He had thrown me to the ground, demanding to know what I was doing, I knew I couldn't expect him to understand right away so I had thrown him off of me and joined in in throwing both Maurice and then Belle into the back of the carriage and seeing Gaston's eyes turn completely black, even bearing witness to him slapping LeFou hard across the face.

We had made haste to a castle in the woods where there was a huge, horrible, monstrous looking Beast that Belle had apparently fallen in love with and because of the demon within Gaston it affected him and made him want to kill the beast as he saw it as a threat.

The demon's name it turned out was Beelzebub and he had found out about the beast as a small - well I wouldn't exactly call it child but I knew what I was meaning - being and when the Enchantress had cast her spell, he decided to get involved too and so brought about the shift back in time to the eighteen hundreds.

He wanted to make sure that anyone who could become a big pain in his plans wouldn't be able to do anything, getting rid of their ability to leave the village to go back to their hotels was just the added nail in the coffin and that was what Sam and Dean got themselves involved in.

They ended up in the village with no proper weapons they could use to defeat the demon as he wanted it to be and instead had to work out it like the rest of us, well the ones who weren't aware of the time shift.

From there Beelzebub decided to add one more thing to the list of his things to do that would enable that his plans not fail and that was to posses someone he could easily manipulate and that poor unsuspecting person just so happened to be Gaston, the apparent war hero and one man with a hopeless brain who couldn't tell one end of a stick from the other.

What the demon hadn't been betting on though was for Gaston to be in love.

And he was with a brilliant young man and his faithful compadre, LeFou.

They were absolutely smitten with each other and it was LeFou's kind heart that helped Gaston keep a level head at all times and show his most vulnerable side.

But that all changed when the demon fully took over, he had Gaston pull away from LeFou and start going after one of the village girls, Belle who most certainly didn't want anything to do with him.

The demon then had Gaston manipulate LeFou slightly, making sure that he was only used for information for the other man and on occasion for a way for Gaston to get rid of stress.

And LeFou had went along with it, not really thinking much more of it until the day Gaston completely changed forever and turned black eyes on him and raised a hand to him, sending LeFou in a massive state of shock and disbelief.

But LeFou had not given up and even when Gaston had left him in the middle of the castle with a host of enchanted objects attacking, LeFou had still broken free, helped out a few others and ran up after Gaston to save him.

Belle had followed up, somehow having escaped the carriage and we had not seen much more of them until Sam had pointed out LeFou falling a little bit of a distance from the window we had stood at, we had watched with bated breath as LeFou continued to lie there for a few more moments before he darted up and ran off, leaving us unaware of what was happening.

But then mere minutes or hours later, who knows which one it actually was we heard two loud screams, both male but the first one was a scream of pain and it seemed to echo on as if said person was falling a long distance whilst the other was full of anguish and hurt.

It had went quiet from there and everything around us began to change, the enchanted objects changed back into their human counterparts and I could even feel as if we were hurtling forward in time.

When everything had finally came to a standstill, me and Sam had ran outside to see what had happened.

We had ended up finding LeFou lying on the cold, hard ground passed out with blood seeping from his arm and his ankle at a very strange angle.

There was also no sign whatsoever of Gaston.

It was like he had disappeared.

Immediately, me and Sam had each grabbed a side of LeFou, me by the legs whilst Sam got the head and we had carried him back into the - what had been a castle - old, strange looking building and Mrs Potts had called for an ambulance to take us to the hospital.

We had arrived at the hospital within minutes and the paramedics took LeFou away to check him over and help stop the bleeding coming from his arm whilst I had checked the date on a newspaper stand nearby.

Friday, May 15th 2017.

It had happened.

We were in the present.

I had informed Sam who responded with glee and hugged me tight and even kissed me but then the tug of thoughts from the back of my head brought me screeching back to a halt.

Had Gaston?...

It turned out he had, during the battle with the beast, he had raised a gun, one that had been specifically made to never miss and when it had went off the ground beneath Gaston had crumbled and nearly sent him falling to his death were it not for LeFou grabbing at his arm in the last second but even then, that wasn't enough and LeFou had lost his grip, Gaston falling fifty feet to his death.

The Enchantress, most commonly known as Agathe, the old beggar woman in our little village had informed me and Sam of this and we had promised to inform LeFou of this as soon as he had awoken.

It had been two weeks now and he was still asleep.

The doctors had given him something to help with the pain and just told us to wait and he would wake up soon.

But how soon was soon.

* * *

 **LeFou's P.O.V.**

It was incredibly bright.

That was the first thing that I was aware of as I slowly came to, burrowing deeper into the nice warm plump pillow beneath me.

Wait? The pillow was soft, the last thing I could remember was lying on the cold, hard ground holding onto Gaston's arm for dear life and pulling before passing out.

So where was Gaston now?

I let my hand creep out along the bed, trying to grasp onto anything, even a hint of Gaston but there was nothing there for me to find for some strange reason.

Where was he?

My eyes fluttered open at long last and I was immediately blinded by the ray of light shining in through the windows in-front of, behind and at the sides of me.

Blinking my eyes a few more times to get my bearings, I slowly sat up, feeling the very soft and fluffy mattress beneath me and wondering how it had gotten there.

I was in a hospital, that much was obvious to me as I looked around the room, seeing the I.V. drip inserted into my arm and the hospital gown around me, protecting every part of me apart from my backside which was currently very bare to the elements and the nurses walking past my room were just a little too much of a giveaway.

Turning my head slowly, I nearly jumped as I saw two people sitting in seats by my bed, looking happy to see me awake but the only thing going through my brain was that they weren't Gaston.

"Gaston?" I shouted out, willing him to just be standing outside with a bouquet of flowers, playing a trick on me and he would come walking in soon and ask me if I was okay after whatever had happened to me.

But that didn't happen, seconds, minutes passed and there were no signs of Gaston or even of flowers.

"Gaston!" My mind began to wander and I started to worry what had happened to him, was he stuck in traffic or did he not know or had he been in a car crash, had we been in a car crash and he... No LeFou you can't think like that, you can't think like that Lay - what you don't think my actual name was LeFou, do you? No, it was Layfay - come on, think positive.

"Gaston!"

"LeFou..."

I turned my head around to look at who had spoken and saw that it was one of the men sitting in the seats beside my bed, the shorter of the two, Stanley, my friend Stanley was here and he was going to tell me what had happened, I knew it.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I'm afraid Gaston is gone..."

It felt like the bottom fell out of my stomach and the whole surrounding part of me had vanished and I was falling through thin air, this couldn't be happening, no Gaston was alive and he was fine.

"Gaston! Gaston! Gaston!" Tears started to appear in my eyes but I swiped at them, hating how much of a baby I was acting just because Gaston hadn't came into the room yet, he was probably getting coffee, yeah that was it, he wasn't gone like Stanley said, Stanley didn't know what he was talking about..

"Lay." A hand came up to rest on my own and I swivelled my head around to look at Stanley again, wondering why he had called me by my real name, apart from when we had been in high school, he only really used my real name when something bad had happened.

"Gaston's gone. He died, he fell off the top of the tower when he shot the beast. He's gone. I'm sorry Lay."

"No!" I screamed and screamed the word like I never had before, the words swirling round and round inside my brain.

He's gone, no he's not, he's going to come in and tell Stanley to stop kidding on and trying to freak me out, he's dead, no he's very much alive and I should know, I know Gaston, nothing can kill him.

He fell off the tower, no I was holding onto him and I was pulling him up and I...

 _"LeFou, I love you..."_

 _"LeFou... I... No..."_

 _My hand began to sweat even more and Gaston slipped a little more, my hand gripping onto one corner of his now and I looked into his eyes again, seeing how scared and helpless he looked._

 _But I had to be brave for him, I had to..._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."_

 _I wasn't too sure how it happened, one second I had been holding Gaston's hand in a too tight death grip and the next second, Gaston was slipping away, his hand left mine and I stared ahead as he fell backwards, staring up at me with a mixture of emotions; scared, fury and uncertainty as he continued to fall whilst all I could do was watch on in horror as Gaston fell further and further away from me, a cloud of black shooting up from the direction he was falling but I didn't pay it too much attention._

 _Just stared as he fell, further and further away, speeding up as he got nearer and nearer before with a large bang he hit the ground and it was over._

I screamed with anguish as the memory of that horrible night came back to me, it had been my fault, Gaston was dead because of me...

I had let him go because of my stupidity and not paying attention to the grip with which I was using to hold onto Gaston and now because of me he was dead and he wasn't even coming back and...

"I'm pregnant.."

* * *

He looked out over the surrounding area, keeping his sights on the other demon a hundred yards away, he hadn't seen him yet which was good and he should make sure to keep it that way.

If they knew the truth, they would freak though and this was what was causing his hesitation, how could he be the one to bring about the bad news when most people were becoming happy with their lives once again.

Oh who was he kidding, he loved making mischief and causing trouble.

After-all, his name wasn't Lucifer for nothing.

And Lucifer always had a few tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, it's the end of Too Much? Never! I can't believe it, can you guys? I am so happy and proud of you guys who had came on this journey with us and enjoyed the new world sort of created for this story and everything that has happened in between and the major cliffhangers which well there is another one here with the end of this story but don't worry it shall be continuing in the second part of this story which shall be entitled, A Tale As Old As Time so make sure to look out for that one coming soon to you guys. Love you guys all again.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21.


	21. The Songs Of Too Much? Never!

_Hello HeyAssbutt21 and DaynaDeadly1510 would like to thank everyone who supported this story in each and every way they did and brought this world alive and loved it like we did._

 _I love all of you who have read it and held it dear in your hearts and knew that you could soar and be more than you may think._

 _I also want to thank those who have left comments/reviews on this story and shared your enthusiasm for the story and to those of you who helped keep this story going as long as it did thank you to all of you._

 _We would also like to say a thanks to our collective collaborative minds, DaynaDeadly1510 who first of all came up with the idea to bring Supernatural and Beauty and the Beast together and add in a few new things that made it that much different and hilarious too._

 _And I HeyAssbutt21 wrote the story down and uploaded it with DaynaDeadly1510 wanting you guys to read what we had thought of._

 _And with our final thanks, we would just like to thank the fans for believing in us._

 **Songs**

 _We wouldn't have been able to write this story quite so successfully if it hadn't been for the playlist of songs we listened to and thought worked perfectly for a lot of the scenes as we were going over how this idea would play out and this will be updated as more songs come to us:_

God Only Knows by Orianthi  
Remember When by Avril Lavigne  
Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine


End file.
